Mine
by Guida-Hyuuga
Summary: Cap. V - Eu só existo, porque você existe também. Não se esqueça disso, jamais. – ele rugiu agressivamente enquanto ela o beijava...
1. Chapter 1

_ Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens não me pertencem. Assim como nenhuma das músicas presentes na fic._

* * *

**Prefácio**

A rodoviária estava vazia, assim, como ela se sentia, não era como voltar para casa, afinal, o que tinha ali de seu? O que tinha de seu em qualquer parte do mundo? Ela suspirou profundamente, antes de dar um sorriso minúsculo. Afinal, seu estomago também se sentia vazio e ela precisava procurar algo para comer.

Levantou-se com deliberada lentidão. Apesar dos pesares não se sentia estimulada a começar, ou melhor, recomeçar, não sabia como iria conseguir seguir sem ele para qualquer lugar que fosse, e ele deviria estar feliz agora, e apesar de não ser reconfortante, essa idéia a fazia perceber que tornava as coisas suportável.

Enquanto aguardava o motorista pegar sua mala do bagageiro, repensou suas decisões. Detestava o cheiro daquele ônibus, e, no entanto, estava mais preocupada em confirmar a si mesma que amor era masoquismo, porque ele não a amava, ele estaria correndo atrás da outra, nem se lembraria da existência miserável da insuportável melhor amiga. E doía pensar naquele termo.

Deu um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos, como sempre acontecia há algum tempo, ao motorista, para logo depois se virar e sentir o chão abrir sobre seus pés, porque o que ela estava vendo ali deveria ser impossível, porque ele não estava ali, ele estava em Toronto, bem longe daquela cidade pequena, ela pensara que estava longe o suficiente pra esquecer.

Mas o rosto impassível e esculpido em mármore branco dele ainda estava ali, parado, e os olhos dele, inexpressivos pareciam pegar foco ao olha-a.

- Você não deveria fugir de casa assim, Ten. – Ela estava em choque, ou lerda demais, não sabia, porque de repente seu rosto estava entre as mãos dele, as mãos quentes dele, tão contraria de seu temperamento. – Não deveria fugir de mim assim. – E o hálito dele fez sua cabeça rodar. Os lábios dele pareciam tão perto.

E ela estaria a ponto de vender sua alma ao diabo, e não parecia se importar com aquilo.

* * *

Cap. I - **Crianças... Sim, elas amam.**

_ A humanidade que deveria ter seis mil anos de experiência, recai na infância a cada geração._

_Tristan Bernard._

* * *

**tu recuerdo lo siento bien,**

_**(**Tuas lembranças me fazem bem)_

**pero el dia de hoy**

_**(**mas no dia de hoje**)**_

**_ya tu voz se desvaneció._**

_**(**sua voz desapareceu.**)**_

_**( RBD - cuando el amor se acaba)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bem, para começo de história, eles havia ido parar ali, naquela cidade porque eram descendentes de famílias que eram amigas a gerações, famílias que haviam fugido dos horrores do comunismo e da segunda guerra mundial. Famílias que continham certo capital, eram quatro ao todo. Os Hyuugas, os Uchiha, os Yamanakas e não menos importante os Harunos.

Ou melhor... Na verdade cinco, havia a família que era a responsável pela segurança, os Mitsashi, bem, na época eles eram considerados empregados, não eram realmente pessoas relevantes. Bem, naquele novo país eles decidiram se fazer notar e se transformaram em pessoas realmente importantes naquela pequena comunidade nipônica, mesmo sendo de origem chinesa. Portanto, eram cinco família e não quatro. Cinco notórias famílias que tinham saído do Japão fugidas da segunda guerra mundial e montaram uma espécie de vila no que viria a ser uma grande capital, reconhecida no país. Toronto.

O Caso é que o pequeno povoado era uma espécie de ponto turístico, no entanto era um local calmo e pacato comparado com as grandes cidades, lá tinha também uma escola que procura instruir os pequenos moradores da vila na língua de seu país natal, e bem, como deve ser obvio várias outras famílias fugidas da guerra, principalmente do Japão, mas algumas outra poucas famílias chinesas fugiram com sucesso da cortina de ferro, orgulhando-se de seu capitalismo, e da forma que seu grande capital se multiplicavam em bancos suíços.

Enfim, depois de informações sobre a origem, acho que chega a hora de nos concentramos nos personagens centrais dessa história, e na primeira vez que se viram.

Bem, sabe-se que Tenten, uma das supostas inomináveis – pois é, dizem que Mitsashi não era o real nome da família – na época era apenas uma garota de doze anos, frazina, de cabelos castanhos presos em dos coques muito bem feitos, permitindo apenas que uma franja rebelde lhe cobrisse a testam andava pelo bosque cujo nome era Hyuuga, família cujo a sua era mais próxima, pois sua mãe havia lhe permitido treinar tiro ao alvo, seu passatempo preferido.

Ela ainda procurava uma espécie de local ideal para poder praticar, enquanto carregava sua bolsa de kunais (facas muito afiadas, chamadas na clandestinidade de armas ninjas) e vários alvos de papel. E ela teria continuado, seria uma longa tarde de divertimento solitário, porque todos a isolavam, como se ela fosse uma espécie de praga, porque há quase noventa anos seus antepassados eram empregados – ' gentinha patética' – era assim que ela se referia a todos eles. Bem, ela teria continuado se não tivesse ouvido-o. Porque no primeiro instante que ouviu ela soube que era um garoto.

E sua curiosidade a fez conhecer ele daquela forma, fragilizado, e ela jamais se esqueceria daquela tarde em que não sabia qual era o mês, o dia, a semana, nada... Mas jamais se esqueceria porque foi a primeira vez que o vira chorar. Foi à primeira vez, e depois só haveria outra, outra na qual ela se sentiria quebrar, mas ainda demoraria anos para que essa situação viesse a ocorrer, o importante foi aquela tarde.

Ela o viu no pé de uma Grande conífera, os braços apertam as penas contra o abdômen e o rosto estava escondido. Primeiro ela ficou fascinada com os longos cabelos dele, que estavam soltos, escorrendo de um lado do rosto, longos e lisos, brilhantes como os dela jamais seriam. E depois ela percebeu que ela dele que via o pranto, o pranto sufocado. Ela conseguia imaginar que tipo de dor causaria aquilo, mas ela sentiu pela primeira vez, só de olhar para aquele garoto ali, como se fosse um de seus alvos, sendo rasgado por suas preciosas kunais.

A menina depositou seus artefatos com um cuidado imenso no chão, afinal eram sua preciosidade, seus tesouros. E depois ela fez barulho com os pés para que ele soubesse que ela estava ali. A maneira brusca com que ele ergueu a cabeça fez com que ela quase sorrisse.

Quase.

Quase porque ela se viu vidrada.

Quase porque ela se viu vidrada, ela sentiu o cheiro de salinidade das lágrimas.

Quase porque ela se viu vidrada, ela sentiu o cheiro de salinidade das lágrimas, ela sentiu que o compreendia, e viu que ele a desprezo no primeiro instante, porque parecia que ela estava zombando de sua dor.

Ela se viu vidrada, porque reconheceu aqueles olhos, pálidos, não como os outros, os olhos dele, daquele Hyuuga eram como nuvens de tempestades, prestes a desabar sobre um terra seca, necessitada. Foi nesse momento, com doze anos que ela se apaixonou. Bem, no entanto ela não sabia disso, para ela crianças não amavam, para ela o amor era apenas aquelas coisas nojentas que os adultos faziam de enfiar a língua um na boca do outro. Para ela aquilo era troca de saliva e o amor era uma lenda.

- Tudo bem com você? – Afinal, ela ainda era só uma criança. Ele era só uma criança.

- Que foi? Te mandaram para me buscar e tripudiarem encima da minha dor? – Ela também não identificou o arrepio que lhe subiu pela nuca ao ouvir a voz gélida dele, mesmo quando ele sentia dor.

- Minha mãe sempre falou que garotos eram bobos. Nem sei quem é você. – Ela disse apenas, sentando-se do lado dele. Para ela, aquilo era normal. Ela já não era um estranho, ele era seu amigo.

Às vezes, essa inocência infantil que ela persistia em preservar lhe era útil. Por foi contra a vontade daquele garoto com olhos de tempestade que ela lhe segurou a mão e não soltou, e contra a vontade dele que ela fez com que ele deitasse ali, sobre seu colo para voltar a chorar.

Nessa época a inominável não sabia que ele havia chegado a algumas horas na casa de um tio que parecia detesta-lo, que apenas a dois dias tinha saído do Japão e seu pai e sua mãe estavam mortos, que ele se sentia sozinho.

Nessa época a nossa personagem não poderia jamais adivinhar que estaria se tornando amiga daquele garoto que se revelaria um cubo de gelo, gélido. Que teria de aprender a compreender os sinais mínimos de emoção dele. Porque aquele garoto de doze anos que chorou ao lado de uma garota completamente desconhecida só havia emergido por culpa de uma dor profunda o suficiente para ele perceber que não a estava suportando, que ela jamais saberia que aquela era uma criança assustada.

Mas tarde, aquele garoto, o menino Hyuuga que se permitiu chorar uma única vez pela perda dos pais iria entender que aquela garota mal vestida de cabelos opacos agia daquela forma sempre, que ela era amiga daquelas pessoas que ela percebia que precisavam dela, e que naquele momento, ela apenas soube que ela precisava de um amigo. Porque foi o mesmo que aconteceu com Rock Lee, dias depois, outro peregrino, outro garoto que havia chegado àquela vila que ele não suportava um garoto que ia apanhar dos outros garotos por vestir-se como uma aberração mutante de abacate e tinha sobrancelhas muito grossas. Mas ele jamais vira o olhar que ela reservava apenas para ele, e ele aos doze anos acharia aquilo normal, simples, e continuaria achando aquilo normal até que percebesse que era tarde de mais, ou que estavam quase lá. Mas, infelizmente não se pode passar o carro na frente dos bois.

Então, quando Neji, como Tenten viria a descobrir depois era o nome do garoto cansou de chorar ele se levantou e olhou-a com um ar de superioridade que irritou a menina. Afinal, ela tinha se esquecido enquanto consolava aquele garoto estranho que ele era um Hyuuga, de toda aquela corja ela conhecia apenas uma pessoa que era exceção à regra de que todos eles eram arrogantes e se achavam superiores.

- Você não vai falar o que aconteceu aqui para ninguém, você nem me conhece, está claro? – Tenten dessa vez não se segurou e caiu na gargalhada.

- Sabe, por um momento... – Ela murmurou levemente enquanto jogava a cabeça para o lado e encostava o dedo indicador nos lábios, distraidamente. – Por um momento esqueci que vocês são todos iguais. – Ela voltou a rir novamente. – Não conheço mesmo você. E não pretendia dizer que encontrei um daqueles principezinho chorando, eles não iam acreditar, pelo menos se esse alguém fosse a Hinata, que é diferente de vocês, talvez.

A garota soprou a franja dos olhos enquanto se levantava e pegava um de seus alvos, prendendo-os na conífera que a pouco serviu-lhe de apoio e mexeu em sua bolsa de ferramentas.

- Olha só, Hyuuga, não tenho a intenção de espalhar por aí que vocês ainda têm um humano entre aquela matilha. Então, eu vou fazer algo perigo agora, algo que apenas os empregados tem autorização de fazer. Então se esconda mais um pouco enquanto seus lindos olhos brancos – que se quer saber, me lembram o de uma aranha cega - , antes de voltar para sua linda mansão cheia de empregadinhos e diga a eles que se perdeu por aí, porque se irritou que uma de suas ordens não fossem cumpridas.

Apesar de seus doze anos, Tenten não negava sua forte antipatia por aquele grupo, o mais numeroso e fechado daquele local, o refugio de guerra. Bem, ela era uma criança, e como tal, ela mudava de humor rápido. Mas ela não era tão rápida quando aquele garoto. O movimento fluido que ele fez a pegou completamente distraída, com uma arma mortal na mão. Ele lhe segurava um dos braços com força enquanto anão aberta parecia ir direto para o seu coração, enquanto a lamina fina que estava a centímetros da jugular de seu estranho novo colega.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquela posição de mãos, Hinata penava tentando aprender artes marciais japonesas e aquilo a irritava, e o instinto de sobrevivência a fez levar a faca afiada para o pescoço do garoto com olhos de tempestade. Ambas as famílias eram muito orgulhosas de seus talentos. Os Hyuugas com suas lutas, e os Mitsashi com sua pontaria certeira e talento com armas brancas.

- O que você acha que sabe sobre minhas dores? Vocês e suas vilas patéticas não me importam. Eu não sou um garoto mimado que chora por não ter tudo que quer. Eu não sou assim.

Tenten se pegou novamente curiosa, porque a voz daquele garoto era inflexível, fluida porém inflexível, porque ela sentia sua raiva, mais não conseguia ver que ele a estava sentindo, era tão... estranho.

- Você esta mentindo. Você é sim. Você é só mais um Hyuuga com suas manias irritantes de superioridade aos demais pobres mortais. É o que a mamãe diz, é o que eu vejo.

Com uma curiosidade dobrada ela viu levemente o lábio inferior dele tremer.

- É bom que você ainda tenha uma mãe. Minha família morreu há sete dias. – De uma coisa Tenten sabia, aquele garoto não parecia ter só doze anos como ela. Ele era mais alto, parecia mais inteligente, e era tão bonito... E sofrido.

* * *

Bem, acho que já disse antes... Infelizmente herdei impaciência dela... Enfim, como disse antes, havia uma única escola naquele povoado, mesmo havendo ali tantas pessoas em idade de freqüentar a escola, eles já eram a terceira geração, e uma geração bem mais... Numerosa.

Então Tenten não devia ter sentido o mínimo de surpresa ao entrar na sala e encontra-lo sentado no seu lugar. Havia algo curioso com a colocação dos lugares naquela sala de quinze alunos.

Tenten costuma se sentar na ultima carteira da fila perto da parece da janela, ou seja, a parede oposta a porta. O cuidado que tinham de isolá-la era impressionante. Vejam, o caso era que ninguém se sentava nas duas carteiras da frente a sua, nem nas cadeiras ao lado, para que ela soubesse muito bem que ela era só uma renegada, uma espécie de serva que tinha perdido o rumo de seu lugar e não merecesse educação.

E lá estava o garoto mimado que ela encontrara na floresta no dia anterior. Ela suspirou e caminhou com passos resolutos até lá. Sem se importar com os resmungos das patricinhas. Aquela Yamanaka e Haruno eram vazias, ela não se importava, na verdade agradeciam o pouco caso que faziam dela.

- Olha, eu sei que pediu algo do tipo, finja que nunca me viu, mas isso aqui é área proibida para a realeza, e pior, aí é o meu lugar.

Ele não falou nada, pegou a mochila e sentou na carteira do lado. Como se não tivesse a visto ou ouvido o que ela falou.

- Bem, veja só, o Hyuuga metido, aí também não é um local apropriado. As pessoas daqui... – Ela fez um gesto amplo. – Não ficam perto de mim.

- Você senta aqui também? – Ela estremeceu, e se arrepiou de novo. Por um momento tudo o que ela pensou foi que ele era um arrogante, idiota, maldito, baka... E inclusive se recriminou, ela era uma garota no fim das contas, não deveria pensar daquela forma tão... Masculina.

- Não, mas...

- Então eu fico aqui. – Ele a interrompeu, sem se dignar a olha-la.

- Ótimo, então sente aí. Se quer saber, quero mais é que... Arre... esquece. – Ela pegou o material da bolsa e começou resolver equações para passar o tempo. Mas estava tudo tão fácil que não era capas de distraí-la, porque ela era curiosa, ela queria saber que ele era.

- Se quer tanto saber, sou Hyuuga Neji.

Por um momento ele se permitiu observar o rosto daquela garota, a pele dela era mais clara que a dele, sem dúvidas, e o cabelo parecia maltratado, mas os olhos dela eram, no mínimo interessantes, depois de confinado tantos dias com pessoas de olhos tão brancos quanto o seu, era bom ver alguma cor. Os olhos dela pareciam chocolate liquido e quente. Brilhante e por um momento em sua cabeça ele pensou, deliciosos... A quanto tempo não provava chocolate mesmo?

- Ah. Eu conheço você, é filho de um dos gêmeos, o que foi para o Japão quando o filho tinha cinco anos. Bem, é filho do outro, o mais novo.

- Como sabe dessas coisas? – Por um momento ele se esqueceu de onde estava.

- Bem, eu sou Tenten, uma das proscritas, uma mestre de armas e segurança, segundo a superstição de todos esses clãs bobos. Entende o que quero dizer? Você está lidado com um dos seus supostos escravos. – Sua mãe lhe ensinara a desdenhar de todos eles, mesmo sendo tão nova, porque eles a fizeram amadurecer a força.

- Já disse que não sou nenhum deles. Só carrego como herança o sobrenome.

- E os olhos. – Ela acrescentou alegremente ao perceber um erro em seu calculo.

- É, os olhos também. – Acrescentou erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Enquanto pela periferia via uma garota muito loira se aproximando.

Ele se virou para ver quem era. Ela era muito... Bonita. Parecia uma das ninfas dos desenhos de sua mãe.

- Sou Yamanaka Ino. E vim aqui, como representante da turma lhe avisar que você está sentado e falando com uma proscrita. Não deveria sentar perto dela, a esquisitice pode ser contagiosa. – ele viu pelo canto dos olhos a garota olhar de leve para o gramado, mesmo a janela estando tão suja.

- Eu sou bem informado, Ino-san. Muito obrigada, mas prefiro continuar aqui, nesse mesmo local. Acredito que não sou tão corruptível.

A Garota virou as costas ultrajada. Bem, ela era apenas uma cabeça vazia com um rostinho que era bonito e viria a ficar deslumbrante. E uma pessoa influente, não tanto quanto um Uchiha, Hyuuga ou Uzumaki, mas se orgulhava de estar supostamente acima dos Harunos.

- Ela é muito bonita, né? – A outra, a tal proscrita, murmurou, aparentemente ela gostava de falar.

- É.

- Bem, todos os garotos da sala a adoram. Veneram. Você também, né?

- Não.

- Você não é muito de falar, é?

- Não.

- Bem, suponho que você parece ser tão frio assim por isso.

- Entenda como quiser.

Ela ficou calada por uns segundos, aparentemente distraída com alguns números.

- Mas você...

- Céus, você fala muito, Tenten. – Neji resmungou aborrecido.

- Mas temos que nos conhecer, porque agora nós somos amigos, não é? – Ela o fitava, os cabelos dele eram tão bonitos. Ele permaneceu quieto. – Não somos, não é, Neji?

- Somos. – Ele respondeu contra feito quando uma professora bizarra, de olhos vermelhos entrava pela sala. – Acho que agora somos.

Ele a viu dar um sorriso muito bonito. Ele tinha muitos amigos no Japão, mas parecia que ela não tinha amigos ali. O sorriso dela, ao contrario de sua aparência sem graça, era radiante, dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos, com lábios levemente rosados.

Bem, pelo menos algum atributo ela tinha que ter, naquela época, não é mesmo?

* * *

N/A: Bem, a idéia me surgiu há algum tempo, porque amo esse casal, então a fic será baseada em três músicas, lindas. Cuando el amor se acaba, you belong with me, e Best of me. Bem, espero que gostem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem. Assim como nenhuma das músicas presentes na fic._

* * *

Cap. II - **Ser egoísta... Aquilo lhe era tão natural.**

_O olhar de quem odeia é mais penetrante do que o olhar de quem ama._

_Leonardo da Vince_

* * *

**Maybe you're the light for me**

**(**_Talvez você seja a luz pra mim_**)**

**when you talk to me it strikes me**

**(**_Quando você fala comigo eu venho abaixo_**)**

**won't somebody help me ?**

**(**_Ninguém vai me ajudar?_**)**

**'cause I don't feel too strong**

**( **_Porque eu não me sinto nada forte _**)**

_**(Daniel Powter - Best Of Me)**_

* * *

Ele já estava esperando-a a alguns minutos. Geralmente ela era quem chegava ali primeiro.

Vejo que estou, novamente, colocando o carro na frente dos bois. Afinal, que interessa se ele a estava esperando, se não se sabe o porquê? O caso é que eles já se conheciam há exatos onze meses, e se encontravam no mesmo lugar, três vezes por semana. Eles não haviam combinado nada. Era uma espécie de entendimento mutuo. Eles sabiam onde se encontrar, e quando. Como se fossem uma extensão, um do outro.

Tenten havia feito aniversario há três meses. E ele sendo mais velho que ela seis meses, estava prestes a fazer quatorze. E ela também havia cumprido a risca aquela história de serem amigos. Ela parecia persegui-lo de vez em quando. Não que ele reclamasse.

Então, voltando a situação inicial, ele já a estava esperando há algum tempo. E ela jamais se atrasava. Na verdade, ele tinha quase certeza de que ela chegava lá horas antes dele aparecer. Porque sempre que ele chegava perto daquela conífera em especial, ela já estava guardando um monte de tralhas. Mas hoje, ocorreu-lhe novamente, ela estava atrasada, e esse atraso já estava se estendendo para uma hora e trinta minutos, isso não estava mais incomodo, estava extremamente desagradável. Quem ela pensava que era para lhe deixar plantado?

Não lhe ocorreu em nenhum momento que ela poderia ter ficado doente – ela havia ido à escola. Então era uma falta deliberada, obviamente para irritá-lo. Ele já estava se retirando quando ouviu, finalmente, as folhas se movendo.

Ele se virou em direção ao barulho. Para, por um momento se surpreender. Na verdade, Tenten o surpreendia quase que diariamente, com uma loucura nova, mas daquela vez, era diferente.

Ele estava acostumado com as roupas dela. As calças folgadas e jeans, sempre desbotados e mal tratados, camisetas grandes o suficiente para lhe cair por um ombro, deixando a mostra uma outra blusa, justa, para não mostrar partes demais do corpo e sempre, sempre coturnos ou tênis grandes, ou pés descalços. Ela nunca usava a cor branca, porque ela afirmava ser a cor do luto em seu país, ou no país de origem de sua família, e nunca usava preto por ser a cor de luto ali e como não gostava de cores vibrantes, as roupas dela eram sempre de cor neutra. Mas o que nunca mudava, nunca, de forma alguma mudava, era o penteado. Os dois coques ríspidos e constantes. A franja ocasionalmente ficava tão longa e revolta a ponto de ela ficar soprando-a dos olhos a todo segundo.

Mas hoje. Hoje tinha alguma coisa estranha e muito diferente. Primeiro, Tenten estava usando um vestido. Para começo de história, ele nem imaginava que Tenten tivesse um vestido, quando mais um vestido tão delicado. Por um momento ele pensou que não fosse à garota que ele conhecia.

Era um vestido que começava lilás claro no busto e ia descendo em um degrade, ao ponto de terminar preto, dois palmos antes dos joelhos dela. O decote em 'v', segurado por alças finas mostrava algo que ele nem se quer havia constado, sua amiga, de treze anos tinha seios. Não tão grandes como o daquelas garotas que ele apostava usavam meias nos sutiãs. Mas ela tinha seios, e isso o deixou momentaneamente atordoado. E depois, aquele vestido era esvoaçante. Como se fosse feito por véus – o que provavelmente era verdade – e não um corte longo de tecido.

E por tudo isso, ele estava surpreso. Mas os cabelos dela o chocaram. Quer dizer. Ela nunca abandonava o penteado que ela sempre afirmava ser cômodo, e ele imaginava que lhe dava era dor de cabeça, na verdade. Mas os cabelos dela estavam brilhando, pela primeira vez desde que ele a conhecera. E além disso, estavam presos em um coque único e frouxo, elegante, na verdade. Com alguns fios soltos. E a franja estava delicadamente puxada para um único lado.

Por um momento, lhe passou pela cabeça, que Tenten era realmente uma garota, e pior, Tenten era uma garota linda. Estonteante. Foi o que pensou. E por isso, ele era só um garoto prestes a completar quatorze. Um garoto nada inocente na verdade.

Mas, superficialmente, ele só observou a aparência de sua colega. Não notou o brilho triste que ela tinha nos olhos e muito menos que eles estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos e que provavelmente ela se escondera e chorara, assim como no dia em que se conheceram. Porque isso era o papel de Tenten, e não de Neji. Ser sensível era o papel das garotas, jamais do menino que era uma pedra de gelo desde que se lembrava de que era "gente".

- Oi. – Ela murmurou, parando para tentar corrigir a rouquidão da garganta. – Desculpe por me atrasar. Não tive a intenção.

Foi só nesse momento que ele percebeu que havia algo de errado. Algo que realmente estava errado. Porque a pestinha não era formal. Na verdade ela era muita... Intrometida, sem se importar com muita coisa.

- O que ouve? – Insensível, desatento, idiota. Foi tudo o que ela pensou. Quer dizer, ela pensou que talvez Neji a fizesse se distrair. Ele era seu amigo e tinha o dever de lhe consolar.

- Foi só um ritual bobo, que a mamãe me fez cumprir. – Respondeu seca. Enquanto ela jogava uma manta no chão, uma coisa que ele não havia registrado. Não tinha facas ou agulhas ali hoje. Aparentemente ela não estava afim de se divertir atirando e machucando árvores hoje.

Ela se jogou na manta, fechando os olhos, se irritando com os fios de cabelos soltos que o vento fazia com que voasse sobre o rosto. Seus olhos ardiam, como se tivesse areia. Ela sentia vontade de dormir.

- Um ritual? – Ele não podia negar que sabia muito bem dessas coisas.

Suas famílias eram antigas, e a dele, poderosa e antiga. Eles não eram propriamente uma família. Eram mais uma espécie de clã, e essas idiotas famílias antigas, todas em sua maioria, tinham rituais. De iniciação na vida adulta, entrada para adolescência, de posse, de aniversários, era uma infinidade de ritos, e o pior para ele, era o de morte, e o de comemoração da morte. Onde já se viu, comemorar a morte?

- É, faz seis anos que papai morreu. – A resposta ainda era seca.

Bem. Outra coisa que Neji não cogitou, em todo o tempo em que a conhecia era que ela tinha um pai. Ela não tocava no assunto família. Ele conhecia a mãe dela, porque constantemente ela fazia reuniões com seu tio. Provavelmente para discutir mudanças em níveis de segurança. Agora que a família de sua amiga era dona, e não empregada, de uma grande empresa, uma multinacional que cuidava dos assuntos de segurança de várias famílias poderosas.

Mas ele nunca se preocupou, ou pensou no pai dela. Quer dizer. Era óbvio que ela tinha um pai. Mas que destino havia tomado.

- E por isso, você está vestida assim? – O tom de voz dele. Um pouco mais acalorado que o normal não a interessou.

Ela só não queria se lembrar da morte do pai, que ela presenciara, que fora horrível, que ainda a atormentava, todas as noites. Ela não queria lembrar do quão perfeito ele era. Do sorriso, brilhante, aconchegante.

Para ela, a parte mais divertida daquilo tudo, era sem duvidas, sujar o maldito vestido. No entanto, ela não se preocupava e nem se culpava tanto, há alguns anos, ou meses. Sua mente parecia querer prende-la em um emaranhado de culpa. Um dia ela ainda ia prender as pessoas que se ocupavam em destruir a felicidade das famílias, ia prender todos os homens que tiravam das garotas o direito de ter um pai.

- É.

E foi tudo. Ele nunca, jamais precisou se esforçar para ter uma conversa com Tenten, era sempre ela que começava e terminava assuntos sem fim. Um atrás do outro. Sem se importar se ele estava realmente prestando atenção.

Então, como não havia nada para fazer, ele apenas se deitou lá. Do lado dela.

Haviam se passado quase meia hora quando ela chegou perto dele e pousou a cabeça sobre seu tórax. Deixando-o encabulado. Ele não era muito de contato físico. Não com a Tenten, eles se tocavam apenas quando ele estava treinando seu ataque.

E isso o preocupou por pouco tempo. Só até perceber que ela estava tremendo.

- Você quer... Conversar? – Ele perguntou hesitante.

- Não. Eu só queria esquecer. – Ela estava tremendo. Mas ainda sim não estava chorando. Ela se recusava a chorar na frente de quem quer que fosse.

Ainda em duvida ele passou a mão sobre os ombros dela. Em uma espécie de abraço. Aquilo era tão diferente de tudo. Porque Tenten era sempre inabalável. Mesmo quando estava sangrando, ou quando tinha o tornozelo torcido por um mortal ter dado errado, ela ainda permanecia rindo.

- Ele morreu no meu lugar. Na minha frente. – Ela sussurrou, com raiva marcando suas palavras. Não a raiva do preconceito entre suas famílias. Era uma raiva diferente, uma raiva perigosa. – E um dia, Neji, eu ainda vou pegar aqueles caras e marca-los com minhas kunais.

Por um momento, Neji pensou que aquilo parecia uma cena de filme.

- Não fale bobagens.

- Talvez eu não os mate. – Ela continuava a sussurrar em sua raiva contida. Ele sentiu as unhas dela o arranharem, amassando a camiseta branca e imaculada dele. – Mas vou fazer eles se arrependerem por terem levado a pessoa errada. Vou fazer todos eles se arrependerem.

Ali, eles ainda não sabiam o que o futuro reservava para eles. Talvez ele imaginasse que ela acabaria na academia de polícia. Talvez ele pudesse deduzir muita coisa daquelas palavras. Mas no momento, um pensamento inocente surgiu em sua cabeça. Um pensamento que um garoto de quatorze poderia realmente ter.

Tenten tinha um cheiro muito bom. Um cheiro que ele não se preocupou em tentar distinguir. No momento ele apenas se permitiu ficar embriagado com o aroma. Ele não percebeu que ela havia adormecido. E só lembrou de acorda-la quando já estava muito escuro. Provavelmente seu tio lhe daria uma bronca e um castigo. Mas ele não se importava. O cheiro dela estava ali. Na sua camiseta lhe acalmando. Lembrando que o tio havia tomado o papel de seu pai de boa vontade. E ainda sim, isso não o fazia gostar mais dele.

* * *

Na escola, no dia seguinte, ela ainda não havia voltado ao normal. Porque nem a aula de cálculos da bizarra professora de olhos vermelhos parecia lhe chamar atenção. Ela olhava para a janela suja, sem ouvir realmente Kurenai falando o que quer que fosse. Nem mesmo quando ela estava lhe fazendo uma pergunta, as quais ela sempre respondia prontamente. Ela errou pela primeira vez no ano letivo ela errou a uma resposta em uma matéria Exata.

Apesar das roupas largadas e descuidadas, e dos coques, que tinham um brilho a mais, os olhos que traziam um pouco de cor há seu dia, que tinha de ficar de olhando para olhos pálidos, estavam cinzentos, enevoados.

Ela só pareceu sair de seu estado de transe quando Hinata, sua prima, a única "amiga" de Tenten, a pessoa que ela dizia ser a salvação do clã Gelado Hyuuga - sua prima frágil, e a primeira na linha de sucessão do seu tio nos negócios da família – lhe passou um bilhete.

Ela leu o papel algumas vezes antes de direcionar a primeira carteira da fila do meio, onde Hinata estava com o rosto geralmente de um pálido saudável, agora em um tom amarelado com o rosto suado e espremido contra o tampo da mesa.

Ela era uma garota, havia completado treze há alguns dias. Já estava passando da hora. Foi o que ele a ouviu murmurar. Em quando se levantava.

- Você vai ficar e copiar a matéria para mim, e dizer a seu tio, chato e velho que sua prima foi para minha casa, tratar de assuntos de garotas. – Foi tudo o que ela disse par ele em especial. Ele não ligou muito. Porque voltou a ver o fogo obsessivo nos olhos dela, quando ela ia cuidar de um de seus amigos.

Ela foi até a professora, que a ouviu e lançou um olhar complacente a titia. Bem, eu a entendo. Essas dores são horríveis.

O que Neji não gostou de ver, o que fez ele sentir um sabor amargo nos boca foi o fato de ela se abaixar na carteira ao lado da sua prima, a carteira de Uchiha Sasuke e trocar palavras rápidas com ele.

Ele sabia que Tenten tinha conversas francas e amigáveis com aquele cara. Porque nos trabalhos em grupo, Tenten sempre o colocava lá. Eram sempre os mesmos. Ela, Hinata e Sasuke. Lee e ele foram agregados. E Neji simplesmente não gostava da amizade dos dois. Porque ele, o prepotente e arrogante, tanto quanto ele, ele teria de admitir, a entendia muito melhor do que ele.

Então, ele se irritou mais ainda quando ele ofereceu sua jaqueta para a prima que quando a colocou, cobriu-lhe até metade das pernas, e quando ele passou o braço pela cintura de sua protegida e a carregou para fora da sala.

Tenten iria se acertar com ele. E assim, ele nem se lembrou mais da tarde do dia anterior. Quando ela estava quase chorando. Tremendo de raiva e pesar. E que o cheiro dela era o melhor aroma que já havia sentido. O que lhe interessava era o fato de ela o ter trocado pelo Uchiha.

Teria troco. Sem dúvidas.

* * *

(N/A): _Bem... eles ainda são crianças aí... E o Neji já tá pirado, e achando que ela é a melhor amiga dele... Na verdade ela é, mas não é o que ele quer. E tadinho... vai começar a fazer besteiras... Um doce pra quem acerta qual o problema da Hina-chan... E sim, ela vai tá com o Sasuke nessa fic... Eu não resisto a esses dois também. O cap tá pequeno... Mas enfim, próximo vai ser maior. Esse era mais para... Apresentar uma Tenten humana e não só boba alegre, feliz e sem problemas. Eu sempre que, meio que vi a Tenten como o Naruto, ocultando seus problemas atravez de suas risadas e destrambelhos..._'_

**Micah-chan: **_Muito obrigada pela Review... ela foi, no minimo motivadora...^^ E bem, espero que goste do crescimento atrevido e gelado do Neji. Que tá totalmente egoísta nesse cap. MAs na verdade, procurei não fugir do Neji Inicial do anime.. que só pensava nele. Bem, a TEnten, Ah.. Tenten é um caso a parte... eu soou totalmente feminista..;D E adoro ela. Então, ela sempre me pareceu independente.. Muito obrigada.. e aí está o cap, não muito bom adimito... Mas enfim... pronto..xD_


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens me pertencem. Assim como nenhuma das músicas presentes na fic._

* * *

Cap. III - **Errar é humano... Ser perdoado pelo erro é outra história.**

_Cada escolha que fazemos, decepcionamos alguém... Só temos que ter cuidado para não decepcionar as pessoas erradas!_

_Click_

* * *

**Was there something that I said?**

**(**_ Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?_** )**

**was there something that I did? **

_**( Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? **_**)**

**or the combination I broke that did me have?**

_**(**_ Ou a combinação dos dois que me fez errar? **)**

**( Daniel Powter - Best Of Me )**

* * *

Tenten caminhava lentamente lendo os volumes da estante de livros de Neji. Ela nunca tinha entrado ali, no quarto dele, mas enquanto sua mãe falava com o patriarca da maioria boçal Hyuuga, ela pediu educadamente para ver Neji, então um empregado a havia levado ali.

Ela estava surpresa. Quer dizer, aquilo não era um quarto. O local na casa dela onde ela dormia e tinha uma escrivaninha para estudos era um quarto. Aquilo ali era um apartamento. Uma pequena ante-sala com duas estantes abarrotadas de livros, e um confortável sofá, sem contar com a incrível mesa de estudos de vidro, com dois computadores – ' Fala sério, ele é o que, uma espécie de Racker*?' – ela pensou sarcasticamente, uma vez que ela era muito melhor que Neji nessa área. E depois ainda vinha o quarto com aquela enorme cama de casal e aquele banheiro todo de mármore. Bem, tudo certo, ela não deveria saber da parte do quarto e do banheiro, ela não deveria ter fuçado no quarto do amigo, mas ela tinha a desculpa de ser curiosa.

Mas ela sabia, e sabia que Neji deveria ter chegado da escola há duas horas, e só por isso ela detonou com o sorvete que tinha na sua pequena geladeira particular. Não era muito bom, o sabor. Era amargo, ela desconfiava levemente que ele não gostasse de doces.

E já estava quase há meia hora ali, estava realmente se cansando, e ela ainda queria dar uma volta no Audi da mãe. Então ela ouviu a porta sendo aberta e se virou.

Ela quase riu quando observou o rosto apático dele demonstrar surpresa. Era estranho. Ela não o via esboçar nada que não fosse um sorrisinho de canto ordinário e sarcasmo a semanas e lá estava ele surpreso e depois, ela teve absoluta certeza, raiva.

- Quem te deu o direito de entrar no meu quarto? – Ótimo, pelo menos a voz dele não mudava. Isso era bom.

- Uma empregada me trouxe até aqui, pois aparentemente o jovem Hyuuga-"sama" não avisa quanto chega a casa, então era suposto que ele estivesse aqui. – Expliquei da maneira formal para vê-lo mais irritado e ele soltar toda a droga que ele estava tentando engolir.

- Ótimo, estou aqui, agora, por favor, se retire.

Outch. Isso foi duro.

Os lábios meio pálidos dela tremeram levemente. Ela fora severamente ofendida, daria o fora assim que passasse a mensagem sobre Hinata e não iria olhar na cara dele por pelo menos um mês.

"Ah... Bem, a voz dele estar igual a sempre não era tão bom assim, afinal." – Eu vou. Porque não me agrada estar em locais onde não sou bem vinda.

Ela observou o maxilar do seu estranho amigo prepotente travar e os lábios formarem uma linha muito fina. A raiva dele estava chegando à borda. E já não queria mais ler reação alguma do livro fechado que era Neji, aquelas palavras magoaram, ela ainda estava sensível, então ela virou-se e voltou a ler rapidamente os títulos.

- Sua prima teve algo que chamam por aí, se não me engano de menarca. – Neji torceu os lábios lembrando-se vagamente do termo, sem lembrar o que era seu significado, desejando que ela fosse clara, tudo que tivesse algo haver com sua delicada prima/irmã lhe interessava e também porque a voz da sua melhor amiga estava plana, inflexível. – Não quero realmente chocar o senhor, mas Hinata é minha amiga e ela não conseguiria dizer e pedir mais paciência com ela das primeiras vezes. Aconteceu o que a Natureza delegou a nós, do sexo feminino. – Ela pensou um pouco e ditou provavelmente uma parte do livro de Biologia. - É o fenômeno fisiológico do período fértil da mulher, que ocorre caso não se dê a fecundação do ovócito, permitindo a eliminação periódica através do endométrio uterino. – Neji a viu acenar positivamente com a cabeça, ainda lendo os títulos enquanto falava, parecendo satisfeita enquanto se virava. – Agora, por favor, processe o que eu falei nesse seu cérebro de gênio aí, que eu estou dando o fora.

Ela estava a três passos de alcançar a porta, ele estava apoiado na porta. Então ele foi caminhando até ela que parou bruscamente, tentando entender os termos técnicos, ela voltou para perto da estante, se afastando dele.

Neji a viu rir. Ele se sentia meio enjoado. Não precisava realmente daquela informação. Sabia perfeitamente que algumas mulheres sangravam uma vez por mês, mas sua pequena prima nunca pareceu estar encaixada naquilo, nem a sua amiga ali.

- Respire Hyuuga-Sama, o senhor está verde.

E foi tudo. Depois o que aconteceu fora rápido demais até para a mente veloz de Tenten. Ela estava seguindo desviando de Neji. Até aí, nada, absolutamente nada fora do normal.

Então a mão do garoto lhe envolveu um braço e puxou com força, o que ele deveria saber não era algo muito inteligente. Então logo ele sentiu, chocado, o pé ágil lhe chutar no joelho, fazendo com que ele perdesse o equilíbrio, e depois o braço fino da garota lhe deu uma espécie de tapa no peito fazendo com que sua queda para trás fosse fato. E depois ele sentiu a mão pequena e perigosa de Tenten segurar-lhe a camisa para que sua cabeça não batesse com força no chão.

Quando abriu os olhos pode perceber que a garota o olhava com os inocentes olhos chocolates arregalados, o rosto a centímetros do seu, e sentiu a rajada de vento quando ela exalou.

- Me desculpe. – Ela murmurou fazendo com que ele sentisse o hálito com o cheiro de abacaxi ao vinho, o mesmo do seu sorvete preferido. Então ele sentiu a mão dela apoiar a cabeça dele e deita-la levemente no chão. Tenten era sempre muito cuidadosa com tudo que tivesse relação a ele. Mesmo quando sua mente fervia de raiva.

Então ela se afastou esperando que ele se levantasse, o que não aconteceu.

- Você nunca me atacou antes.

Foi tudo, ele olhava apenas para o teto azul.

Então ela se deitou lá também. A uma segura distância de mais ou menos um metro, demorando quase um minuto para lhe responder. Não que ele tivesse feito uma pergunta.

- Eu sei, desculpe-me por isso, baixei à guarda alguns segundos e você termina no chão. Perdoe-me.

A voz dela, a forma que ela havia pronunciado tudo, tão formal. Então ele se virou e apoiou-se nos cotovelos para poder olhar para ela. Neji observou que o rosto dela estava muito pálido.

- Na verdade você é muito rápida. Gostaria que fizesse mais vezes. Para que eu treine minhas defesas. – Palavras erradas, ela ficou ainda mais pálida.

- Esquece, jamais atacarei você novamente. – Aquilo foi muito, muito ríspido. – Meu pai sempre dizia que um bom agente nunca perde o controle da operação ou missão. Sei o suficiente para matar um homem muito maior e com muito mais massa do que eu, se estivesse armada poderia ter realmente machucado você, e não tenho orgulho disso.

- O fato é que você é boa. E poderia me ajudar a treinar minhas defesas. Você jamais teria realmente feito algo, eu teria me defendido.

Um silencio opressor caiu sobre eles. Então alguns longos e arrastados minutos depois Tenten sentou-se e o olhou, os olhos dela estavam mortalmente vazios e sem cor.

- Eu, entenda bem isso, jamais vou atacar você novamente. Primeiro fato: eu teria matado você, você não sentiria dor de tão rápido, é por isso que é a minha família que cuida da segurança da sua e não o contrario. Segundo: você é uma pessoa importante para mim, uma pessoa quase insuportável de tão arrogante, mas ainda sim, muito importante. Uma das regras que aprendi é que jamais se ataca alguém se não há outra escolha. A lei primordial e essencial que aprendi é que sob hipótese alguma se ataca alguém que nos é caro. – Ela se sentia oca. Aliviada por finalmente dizer a ele porque jamais o atacaria, mas oca por tê-lo feito. Ele era seu melhor amigo. Então fechou os olhos.

- Foi seu pai quem lhe ensinou tudo isso? – A voz dele pareceu vir de tão longe.

- Ah! Ele era tão bom nisso tudo, e tentou me passar tudo o que pode, mas sou indisciplinada. Ele era o melhor. Ele saberia dividir as coisas, dosar tudo de uma forma que jamais seria pego de guarda baixa. Foi só uma vez, e veja, ele não está aqui para contar a história. – Um sorriso morto desenhou os lábios cada vez mais brancos de Tenten.

Então como antes da crise maluca de ciúmes que sentiu, ele foi engolfado pela preocupação por ela. Tenten estava fragilizada demais e ele ainda não conhecia aquele lado fraco da sua amiga que era sempre tão alegre.

- Você aprendeu bem. – Foi tudo o que pode dizer. – Ele tem razão, não vou mais insistir.

- Neji, eu... Olha, não sei como te explicar. Mas comigo, não é como se eu estivesse sendo prepotente, me julgando com mais potencial do que você ou qualquer coisa assim. Mas a minha família tem muitos inimigos. E depois do seqüestro... – Ela soltou um som que pareceu um grunhido. – Esqueça, não consigo explicar isso, ainda não consigo falar. Só te basta saber que depois daquele maldito seqüestro me obrigaram a aprender a matar, empunhar e montar armas... Foi uma espécie de treinamento do exercito. – Ela riu sem humor. – Eu só tinha sete, e quando completei dez já era faixa preta em umas quatro lutas diferentes, se é que me entende.

"_- Ele morreu no meu lugar. Na minha frente. – Ela sussurrou, com raiva marcando suas palavras. Não a raiva do preconceito entre suas famílias. Era uma raiva diferente, uma raiva perigosa. – E um dia, Neji, eu ainda vou pegar aqueles caras e marca-los com minhas kunais." _Então não era como aqueles filmes, deve ter sido no tal seqüestro que o pai dela tinha morrido.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo.

- Não entende. Não foi a mesma coisa com você. Não foi. – As duas ultimas palavras foram sibiladas. – Mas vou resolver esse problema. Conheço alguém que adoraria se testar.

Aquela havia sido a conversa com teor mais profundo que tiveram. Neji percebeu e não iria esquecer que ela por um momento pareceu saber como havia sido a morte de seus pais. Não esqueceu também que ela deixou claro que sua infância acabou quando seu pai morreu.

Passaram muito tempo sem falar dessa vez. Era incomodo, porque Tenten sempre preenchia os silêncios com tagarelices sem fundamento ou graça. Então ele se viu obrigado a falar.

- Como Sasuke reagiu? Quer dizer, ainda não entendo porque você o levou e não eu.

Então ela abriu os olhos com algo neles que Neji não entendeu de cara. Mas era, ele percebeu, uma espécie de segredo.

- Oras... Hinata e Sasuke. Sasuke e Hinata... – Ela quase cantarolou. Ali estava à aberração animada de sempre. – Ele se preocupa muito com ela, então eu achei que ele não iria vomitar como você provavelmente faria. Ele não me decepcionou. Ele ficou um tanto chocado no começo, como se aquilo fosse impossível, mas depois... Eu tive que explicar que ela sentira cólicas horríveis e que o humor doce poderia ficar meio... Estranho e tudo o mais.

- Espere, você fala demais. O que você quis dizer como Hinata e Sasuke, Sasuke e Hinata? Eles não estão... – Sentiu uma vontade boba de agarrar o pescoço daquele Uchiha,

- Oh, não, não. Aquele garoto tem a mente de um velho. Ele tem uma verdadeira devoção por ela. A Deusa Gentil e Incrivelmente Doce. Mas para ele, eles são apenas crianças, e não têm idades para essas coisas e tudo o mais, então ele vai esperar, sendo o melhor amigo que ela possa ter e tudo o mais, e continuará sendo se ela não demonstrar nada por ele além de um sentimento fraterno.

- Aquela espécie de amor onde tudo que importa é a felicidade do outro? Faça-me rir.

- Ótimo, pois comece a gargalhar. Eu não deixaria nenhum urubu chegar perto do anjo que é a Hinata. Mas um Condor com o Sasuke, que também é meu amigo, eu deixo sim, obrigada. – E então ele riu, com a tal comparação com Condor. E ela gostou do som raro da risada dele.

- Me desculpe, por quase ter te expulsado. – Ele soltou de repente.

- Não liga. Eu fiz você rir e você não me cobra o sorvete, então, nós estamos quites.

'Ótimo. Isso explica muita coisa. '

* * *

Tenten caminhou mais devagar quando notou a aglomeração de garotas na porta da sala. Neji era para estar do seu lado, mas ele e Sasuke trocaram uma encarada esquisita fizeram um aceno torto com a cabeça simultaneamente e saíram andando para um lado. Bem, ela fora totalmente esquecida.

Então, ela enrolou um tempo no bebedouro, deu uma passada no banheiro e arrumou os coques e os cadarços e subiu para a sala. E aquelas garotas lhe bloqueavam a passagem, dando gritinhos histéricos e muito, muito irritantes.

- É aquela lá, a garota que anda o tempo todo com ele. – Céus, estavam falando de quem, Sasuke, Neji ou Lee? – Ela deve saber. Hey, o esquisitona, vem aqui.

Bem, estreitando os olhos castanhos perigosamente, ela não se mexeu. Aquela garota no centro da roda era um ano ou dois mais velha que ela, do ultimo ano do ginásio.

- Diga, diga para ela como os beijos do Hyuuga são perfeitos e que a pegada dele é maravilhosa.

Bem, ela esperava qualquer coisa, uma nova humilhação, ser atacada, talvez até abraçada, mas não aquilo. Então era por isso que ele estava fazendo? Escondido em algum beco tentando enfiar as mãos dentro da saia de alguma daquelas garotas fáceis.

Mas ele só tinha treze, quase quatorze. Não fazia sentido.

Mesmo assim ela não pode evitar sentir-se tão traída... Ela queria entrar e tentar esquecer daquela pontada no peito com um calculo. Seu corpo estava tão rígido e pesado, e seu estomago embrulhado.

- Eu sou a proscrita, ele jamais sujaria seu nome ou seus lábios, e muito menos desperdiçaria tempo beijando alguém como eu. Lembra? Eu não tenho importância pra pessoas como vocês. – Ela entregou o que elas desejavam, ela queria mesmo entrar.

- Saiam da porta, não vêm que eu e a Tenten queremos entrar na sala de aula? – Ah, que os anjos abençoassem o Sasuke. As mentes ocas abriram espaço, mas ele ainda disse antes de guia-la: - Tenten se dá ao respeito, não beijaria qualquer um por status como vocês. Neji Hyuuga não teve esse privilégio.

Ela ouviu as garotas soltarem muxoxos, sem se importar e ouviu a outra garota, a que a chamou falando com alguém e ouviu a voz do cara que não se sujaria beijando-a. Ela tinha treze, era cedo, ela repetiu, mas se sentiu muito, muito traída.

Ela entendia a falta de lógica do que estava sentido. E aquilo a estava confundindo. Então ela apenas rumou para sua carteira, no fim da sala, perto da janela enquanto Sasuke ficava para trás. Ela tentou em vão não olhar para porta, mas viu de relance a garota com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. A imagem lhe deu uma vontade louca de...

Droga. Ela não tinha direito de posse sobre ele. Eles eram amigos. Era apenas isso, e ainda sim, a decepção a assolou.

Ela viu Sasuke vir em sua direção com um pacote de presente. Ele sentou-se sem cerimônias em sua mesa e lhe deu o pacote.

- É por ontem.

Homens calados. Malditos homens calados. Ela podia jogar Sasuke e Neji em um balde de lixo e ficar com Naruto – a aberração loira da outra sala – ou então Lee.

Era chocolate, amargo, com recheio de licor. Perfeito. Agora ela poderia abraçar Sasuke.

- Eu sei que você gosta. – Ele respondeu baixinho a pergunta muda. – ele não merece você, sabe. Neji é hipócrita demais. Definitivamente não merece você. Mas como sabemos, não dá de controlar essa droga que sentimos.

- Não. Então eu me afundo no chocolate. Você quer?

* * *

Ele sempre chegava primeiro. Então Tenten imaginou que ele chegasse uns quinze ou vinte minutos mais cedo. Por isso ela estava ali muito antes do tempo combinado. Não entendia exatamente o porquê, mas queria um tempo longe dele.

E sabia que não ia rolar. Então ia simplesmente lhe entregar o que queria. Ele ia treinar a porcaria de suas defesas tão importantes.

Sem ela.

Enquanto arrumava novamente os cabelos ouviu Neji chegar. Ele tinha passos silenciosos. Mesmo naquele monte de folhas. Então ela soube que era ele. E não muito tempo depois de ter visto o rosto inexpressivo dele apresentar surpresa, ela sabia que ele tinha uma cara de taxo para suas costas nuas.

Hoje ela havia posto um collant preto e fino e uma casa de tecido leve para treinar. Hoje ela faria sozinha, ela tinha saudades de treinar sua arte, então ela pegou o bastão em uma mão e o leque e em outra e virou-se.

- Oi.

Ela podia deixar passar os lábios inchados, numa boa, porque ela não tinha nada haver com aquilo tudo. Mas a marca roxa no pescoço, aquilo era um pouquinho demais. Então, ela iria brincar um pouco. Largou o bastão por uns instantes.

Ela havia visto uma cena parecida no " Clã das Adagas Voadoras". Ela amava de paixão aquele filme. Então suas sapatilhas chinesas ajudaram bastante quando ela quase voou até Neji descrevendo círculos graciosos. Tai Chi Chuan. Era a sua preferida. Agradecia secretamente a mãe por ter lhe obrigado a aprender.

Quando o leque bateu de leve no pescoço descoberto dele, ela parou.

- Você tem um chupão aqui. – A voz dela estava ácida, não como a fria amabilidade que tinha em seus olhos.

- Que coisa foi essa? – Ele engoliu em seco para perguntar. Alguma coisa havia mudado, porque os movimentos sempre rápidos dela pareciam feitos em câmera lenta.

- É uma arte marcial interna chinesa. – Ela se movimentou novamente com aquela graça desconcertante fugindo para longe dele quando ele se aproximou mais. - Eu não quero que me toque, não enquanto não tomar um longo banho. Passo tempo demais limpando o meu corpo para suja-lo com residuos corporais daquelas cabeças ocas.

Ah, ele quase sorriu. Ele conhecia aquilo bem demais. Era cíumes.

E, bem, Tenten tinha motivos, ele não. Só que eles não tinham compromisso algum – apesar de que isso não te impediu de sentir-se trocado ontem.

- Tenten, nós poderiamos conversar um momento?

- Não. – Ela pausou alguns segundos enquando pegava novamente seu bastão. – Eu estive pensando em uma forma de resolver o seu problemas com as defesas, Neji. – Ela deu um sorriso estranho que não alcasava os olhos. – A solução chega daqui a pouco. É só ter um pouco de paciencia.

Neji fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Droga, porque ele tinha mesmo que ter se agarrado com uma garota nova antes de vir para cá?

- Porque falou de sí propria daquela maneira? – Ela simplesmente arqueou a sobrancelha. – " eu sou uma proscrita, ele não perderia tempo"... Droga, eu não gosto quando você fala assim.

- Eu não menti, Neji. – Ele murmurou suave. – Eu procuro não mentir. Só disse a verdade.

A SUA VERDADE. Ele gritou mentalmente.

- Você sabe que eu disse a verdade. – Ele ia retrucar, mas ela impediu. – Lee e Sasuke estão chegando.

Ela estava certa, porque a aberração verde e o poço de água fria entravam na clareira.

- Tenten minha deusa! – Criatura esquisita era quele Lee. - Você me falou que teriamos alguma diversão por aqui!

- Ah, é, eu disse. – Enquando abria e fechava o leque mecanincamente. – Vocês podem tentar matar o Neji hoje, da forma que quiserem. Garanto que ele quer apenas se defender.

Ela olhou para os dois recém chegados.

- Bem, eu fui util enquanto pude. Eu vou embora. – Ela não olhou-o nem de relance.

- Você está ferrado. Muito, muito ferrado. – Sasuke comentou como se falasse do tempo. Era irritante. Será que ele, Neji, também era irritante assim? – Porque em algum momento você a machucou sériamente e ela não vai deixar barato.

* * *

N/A: Olá gente. Bem, desculpe pela demora. Mas aqui está o cap. Espero que gostem, porque é apartir daí que o drama se desenvolve. Vejam, eles vão ficar adultos, ambos loucamente apaixonados e orgulhosos demais para declararem, então... é o que aparece apartir daí é a história. Não exitirá vilões, a não ser eles mesmos. E no próximo cap irá aparecer uma pesonagem que eu particularmente adorooo. Gaara. O ruivo boxeador. A TEn, pode parecer meio personagem de filme aí, mas as coisas serão esclarecidas. O bendito sequestroo..*-* ( isso foi meio sádico.). Quanto as reviews, sinto muito por não responder, prometo que no próximo cap, o farei, mas dessas vez estou eralmente sem tempo. Mas eu amei cada uma delas.


	4. Chapter 4

__

_Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens não me pertencem. Assim como nenhuma das músicas presentes na fic._

* * *

**Cap. IV**_____- Amadurecer é sorver a dor._

______

Lamentar uma dor passada no presente é sentir uma nova dor.

__________Willian Shekespeare

* * *

_Se você visse que sou eu quem te entende_

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

_Estive aqui o tempo todo, então porque você não pode ver?_

**_Been here all along, so why can't you see_**

******( you belong with me - Taylo Swift)**

* * *

Quinze anos. Hoje ela fazia quinze anos, e ele sabia, que jamais encontraria uma garota tão bonita e que ele desejasse tanto quanto ela.

Era piegas. No entanto era a verdade.

Porque no momento em que ele perdera a virgindade em algum momento de seus catorze anos, com uma garota qualquer, quando ele piscou os olhos e foi a voz dela e o cheiro dela que sentiu ele soube que seria ela, Tenten era quem ele queria.

E sabia também que ela não era a mulher, porque depois que toda a inocência fora arrancada de seus olhos, ele não conseguia vê-la como a menina que era ela, mais bonita do mundo como só ele conseguia ver, ou a mais inteligente – apesar de estar entre elas, ele tinha quase certeza – e também não era a mais sexy. Aos olhos de todos os outros, não aos olhos dele.

E ele sentia-se frio quando lembrava da distancia emocional, pelo menos dela, que havia se criado entre eles. Desde o dia em que ela declarara para a escola que ele não perderia tempo com ela. E o que ele queria era ganha-lo com ela.

Já era uma batalha perdida. Ele conhecera o delicioso pecado da luxuria e ao contrario de Sasuke, não conseguiria esperar pelo amadurecimento de Tenten. E isso a havia feito se afastar. E gostaria muito, mais não poderia culpa – lá.

Eles sempre seriam os melhores amigos de todos os tempos. Amigos, e apenas isso. E mesmo assim não poderia explicar o porquê de sua pulsação ficar tão alta que era quase o único sim que podia ouvir quando um garoto diferente se aproximava dela e a convidava para sair e quando ela se livrava deles com desenvoltura ele sentia-se ficar mais leve.

Bem, inexplicável. Mas ainda sim toda essa impulsividade justificava o que ele estava fazendo agora.

Por algum motivo que ele desconhecia o jantar de aniversário dela seria ali. A mãe dela e seu tio, com suas primas. E ninguém mais.

Então ela se retirara para uma saleta dizendo estar muito cansada. Como a mesa seria posta dentro de vinte minutos, e ele era o seu melhor amigo, e passavam todo o tempo juntos, pediram que ele fosse chama - lá.

E ela estava lá, deitada no sofá, os lábios entreabertos, e os olhos cerrados. Dormindo, aparentemente tranqüila.

Depois que seus olhos registraram isso, ele fechou a porta e tratou de "registrar" todo o resto. Esse era um dos raros momentos em que ela estava de vestido. Dessa vez um azul, escuro como a noite com lua. Mas como sempre era de um tecido leve, e havia subido. Pouco e o suficiente pra estimular uma mente com hormônios em ebulição.

Então, ele foi a passos resolutos sentar-se ao lado dela.

Mas os movimentos que se seguiram foram criados e ele jamais admitiria apenas pelo magnetismo forte que existia entre eles.

Porque o rosto dele de repente estava sobre o dela, o nariz roçando a bochecha. Os dedos tocando de leve os olhos e a outra mão tremulava estranhamente sobre os lábios pálidos.

Bem, Neji era um garoto jovem. Um garoto jovem e cheio de hormônios. Mas ele não conseguia se aproximar e beijá-la como realmente queria. Porque parecia errado, fazer sem que ela deixasse.

- Tenten. – O nome dela lhe subiu pela garganta, rasgando, sem que ele permitisse, saindo no som de um gemido derrotado, como um soluço estrangulado. Os olhos analíticos só agora percebendo como ela parecia tensa, e que perto de seus olhos, a umidade era quase anormal.

Ele deslizou o rosto, tocando a pele macia do dela, e novamente, e totalmente sem intenção, os lábios dele soltaram o nome dela como se estivesse implorando por ela.

Aquilo era completamente ridículo. Ele simplesmente estava enlouquecendo, porque seus dedos queimavam e agiam de forma inconsciente ao tocar a pele dela. Tão reverentes que mal tocavam, e ainda o suficiente para lhe dizer tudo o que ele jamais teria, o quão macia e desejável ela estava se transformado. E apesar de querer, ele se sentia mal em admitir, violar a boca dela com a sua, ele também queria simplesmente olha-los como se fossem a mais preciosa pedra, se soubesse que eles eram seus.

E isso o confundia. O frustrava. E irritava, por deixar seus hormônios tomar conta de si assim tão imperativamente, e não poder evitar saber que eles pareciam mirar todos os seus desejos para ela.

Então completamente derrotado ele afundou o rosto no pescoço dela, murmurando novamente seu nome, de forma mais comedida, porém tão tensa que o fez travar seu maxilar. Ele aspirou de forma profunda o perfume leve, que lhe lembrava uma tarde morna e verde com um panda macio.

O que realmente o deixou surpreso foi quando os braços dela o puxaram, fazendo com que seu corpo caísse pesadamente sobre o dele. E apesar de fazer força para se erguer os braços dela o restringiram. A semanas ela nem lhe apertava a mão, lhe negando qualquer contato físico, agora ela o prendia daquela forma. Iria ficar louco.

- Porque eles não param? - Tudo bem, aquilo mudou um pouco sua linha de pensamentos e o sangue voltou a circular em seu cérebro em vez de outras partes. Quem não parava. - Não quero mais ver isso, Neji. Não quero, não quero. Faça eles pararem, por favor, faça com que parem.

Quando ele tentou se mover novamente ela permitiu, ele apenas ergueu a cabeça e colou suas testas, ele podendo finalmente voltar a enxergar a cor quente e acolhedora dos olhos dela, vendo as lágrimas que jamais cairiam.

- Me fale o que poço fazer por você, e prometo que faço. - Foi tudo o que pode articular. Porque novamente estava ali a pessoa fragilizada que ele só via no dia da comemoração de morte e ele não conseguia se acostumar com ela.

- Não agüento mais ver aquela cena, todas as vezes em que fecho os olhos, ele está lá, morrendo, e não posso fazer nada. - A voz dela adquirira um tom mórbido. Os braços que antes o prendiam caíram, para logo puxá-lo novamente, fazendo com que ele finalmente se acomodasse e a abraçasse.

E apesar de estar com a mente focada na dor dela, seu corpo se regozijou ao perceber como se encaixava ao dela, e sentir o calor do corpo dela passar para o seu em quanto ele se deitava lá, por cima dela.

- Só me abrace. - Era um pedido que nunca pensou que viria dela. - Será o suficiente pra que eu esqueça que eles ainda virão atrás de mim. Como um presente de aniversário.

E eles ficaram lá. Ele procurou não exigir explicações para aquela estranha garota que pedia por contato físico com ele e não o evitava como o diabo evitava cruz.

Então eles ouviram um leve pigarro. E lê observou pela primeira vez e quase em êxtase o rosto dela ficar inteiramente vermelho de vergonha. Aquela posição não era de todo inocente.

- Desculpe se interrompi, mas estão requisitando a presença de vocês, lá na sala de jantar. Pensam que vocês acabaram perdendo há hora... Digamos que, conversando.

E sem esperar resposta sua prima mais nova se retirou sala, não antes de lançar um olhar cúmplice a ele. Hanabi era seu anjo, pelo menos enquanto ele fosse o dela.

* * *

Tenten mais remexia no prato do que comia, e pelos olhos levemente interessados do tio, pode perceber que não era o único que sabia desse pequeno fato.

Então ele soube algo naquela noite era planejado, pela mãe de Tenten e pelo tio. Porque com um olhar cúmplice dos dois, viu Hiashi lagar os talheres e observar fixamente a morena. Ótimo. Mas problemas para ela. E por alguns momentos isso o preocupou. E era apenas a ponta do iceberg.

- Você cresceu muito desde a ultima vez que nos vimos Srtª. Tenten. Está crescendo e se tornando em uma mulher muito bonita, e segundo nossa cara Miko aqui, uma pessoa muito disciplinada.

Ele observou Tenten largar seus talheres e achou melhor largar os seus também. Assistir o show de camarote. Parece que o tio ia entrar em um leve e dissimulado jogo de retórica. Na verdade, um jogo bastante perigoso.

- Bem, bonita, senhor, fica por sua conta e risco. Não serei presunçosa ao ponto de me achar dona de uma beleza digna de destacar-se. Mas quanto à disciplina, eu tento exercita-la. Foi um presente que meu pai deixou-me. – Ual... Agora vinha a facada final. – Ele também me ensinou e estimulou a ser uma pessoa direta. Vá direto ao ponto. – Neji gostaria de poder olhar nos olhos dela. Mas ela mantinha-se encarando o tio tão fixamente como ele nunca foi capaz. Ou qualquer outra pessoa que ele conhecesse. – Por favor.

- Eu poderia dizer que, como eu sou o mais velho e experiente aqui, e considero a sua... Proposta desrespeitosa. No entanto – Agora os pratos estavam sendo retirados, e o tio apoiou o rosto nas mãos cruzadas em frente ao rosto -, mas devo admitir que seja fascinante a forma como sua personalidade é parecida com a dele. Falsamente impulsiva, mas na realidade totalmente deliberada.

- Meu pai, era realmente um gênio. Não espero nunca chegar ao seu nível de disciplina. Mas peço novamente que vá ao ponto da questão.

- Isso seria impaciência?

- Não. Eu só queria entender porque está tentando me atingir. Não é muito cedo? – Muito cedo? Neji estava se perguntou se ela sabia da espécie de acordo, ou ele achava que havia entre Hiashi e Miko.

- Uma boa observadora, provavelmente uma fantástica estudiosa dos seus arquivos. Procura assimilar tudo ao seu redor. Desde o interesse não dissimulado de Neji, ao ar deliciado da sua mãe. – Viu o tio da um sorrisinho sarcástico, apesar do rosto se manter frio. – Você não nega ser filha do Jason.

Pêra aí! Neji parou um pouco para analisar algo. Jason não era um nome muito americano? Enquanto registrava a leve mudança na postura do seu objeto de obsessão. Ela estava se irritando. Porque ele tinha certeza absoluta que a voz dela traria uma fria amabilidade.

- Sim, senhor. Eu sou filha de um americano. A espécie que tanto repudia. – Bem, apesar da clara repulsa e do que estava por baixo daquele rosto sem emoções ele acertou. A amabilidade está lá. Fria e sólida. – E não nego o orgulho das minhas origens. Ele foi um bom homem. Mais asiático do que todos os habitantes dessa vila.

As coisas estavam ficando interessantes. Ele não sabia de todos aqueles fatos. Ele viu o tio jogar com a paciência dela enquanto com uma lentidão exagerada pegava a taça com água e levava aos lábios sem nada sorver.

- Tem razão. Um grande homem. Antropólogo fantástico. Pena que se foi de modo tão trágico.

- Um grande homem, de bom coração, se meteu em algo muito... Muito duro, com muita gente perigosa, gente falsa, mentirosos e jogadores da pior espécie. Que apostam vidas. Ele não havia nascido para esse mundo nojento no qual estamos metidos senhor. Foi um homem tolo por se deixar levar pelas emoções, através de um gesto muito nobre, não nego. Mas gestos nobres não deixam de parecer tolo, em vários aspectos.

- Então acredita que foi por tolice que ele deixou sua vida ser arrancada daquela maneira. Impedido que você fosse assassinada quando se o foi no seu lugar? – Pela primeira vez ele percebeu um interesse real na voz do tio e preocupação naquela mãe maluca. Porque até para ele era óbvio que aquele assunto era delicado em demasia.

- Hinata, Hanabi. Retirem-se, por favor. Converso com vocês outra ora. – Ela murmurou. Leve demais em sua opinião. – Seu pai não se preocupa com suas seguranças, mas é dever da _minha_ empresa se preocupar.

Ele viu as primas se retirarem. Tensas, e percebeu que não havia lembrado que elas estavam ali, presenciando a cena.

Então foi com apreensão que observou ela pegar um garfo, debaixo da mesa, e começou a rodá-lo entre os dedos, como se estivesse pegando forças do movimento rotatório.

Ela o olhou. E ele viu aquele mesmo olhar que só via depois dos tais rituais de morte. Um abismo sem fim, morto, mas que encobria um ódio latente e perigoso. Ela inclinou a cabeça com se pedisse que ele se retirasse.

- Não mesmo. – Neji murmurou. Percebeu então o quanto sua garganta estava seca.

- Você quem sabe. – Foi a primeira vez que ele a ouviu falando com uma raiva verdadeira e latente em sua voz, quando se dirigia a ele.

Viu levemente, levemente o que? Assustado? Não era aquilo e ele sabia. Não era preocupação também, nem surpresa. Era medo... Não dela, do que ela poderia fazer, quanto estreitava os olhos para Miko que tinha uma falsa placidez no rosto e depois fixar os olhos em Hishi.

- Vamos deixar algo claro, Hiashi-sama. Eu não vou admitir que nem _você_ ou _ela_, brinquem com a minha vida. Não pode brincar com ela como brinca com a das sua filhas ou do seu sobrinho aqui. Não sou um dos seus bonecos ou da sua família. Não procure entrar na _minha _lista negra, senhor. O meu ódio é perigoso. – O garfo ainda era fazia elipses em sua mão. – Não pensem que vou ficar me sujeitando a esses testes ridículos.

Ela inspirou, enquanto o garfo parava. Com olhos chocados ela se levantar e ir até a saída.

- Mais uma coisa. Nunca, em hipótese alguma brinquem novamente com a lembrança do meu pai ou com seus motivos para se entregar a morte. – Ela voltou compassos duros. – Espero que tenha sido clara. – O garfo então estava cravado na mesa, ultrapassando o linho e magoando a madeira.

Se tivesse ocorrido a Neji, ele diria que aquela saída havia sido trágica. Mas ele jamais chegou a entender como a culpa era o que moveu sua amiga por muito tempo.

Então ele viu Hiashi finalmente tomar um pequeno gole de água.

- Ela tem o meu respeito, Miko. Assim como minha proteção e preocupação. – O tio disse, para mulher que havia murchado na outra ponta da mesa.

- Que palhaçada foi essa? – Ele não deveria ter perguntado, e sabia disso. Mas sua boca se abriu de forma impulsiva.

Não importou muito, porque nenhum deles o respondeu.

- Eu agradeço, assim fico mais tranqüila. Manter a organização criminosa que a atacou longe está cada vez mais complicado. Temo por ela, não por mim. – Pela primeira vez na noite a mãe da sua amiga se dirigiu ele. – Ela precisa de um... – Viu o sorriso pequeno que raramente aparecia no rosto de sua melhor amiga ali, no rosto da mãe dela, e significava felicidade e indecisão. – Por falta de termo melhor, para o que existe entre vocês, amigo. Será que você poderia... – A mão fina e delicada de Miko fez um gesto amplo em direção a porta.

Neji não a questionou. Apenas foi atrás dela.

Instintivamente foi até o fim dos jardins da mansão. Ela estava lá, o rosto protegido pelas trevas.

- Que droga você veio fazer aqui?

- Sua mãe pediu que...

- Saia. Não preciso de ninguém.

- Viria mesmo que ela não pedisse.

- Saia. Eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Você não manda em mim Tenten, e essa é a minha casa, lembra?

- Então eu to indo. Essa p... – Ela mordeu os lábios ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ela ia xingar, ela jamais havia xingado, não na sua frente.

Ele a puxou, pela cintura, até a luz e a virou de forma brusca. Não pode negar que se assustou, ou sentiu medo novamente. A expressão tão vazia dos olhos dela, como se não tivesse vida dentro do corpo dela. E a única coisa que o fez ter certeza que o sangue ainda pulsava era a forma como a respiração dela saia de forma forte e rasgada. E por impulso ele a puxou para seu peito. Porque tinha algo muito errado ali, a ameaçando. E ela era dele, e ele a queria perto de si onde ele poderia cuidar realmente dela.

Ela não se recusou a se aproximar. Ela apenas se apertou a ele ainda mais. As mãos de unhas finas e afiadas apertando e machucando suas costas enquanto ela afundava o rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

E quando veio foi de repente. O grito, alto, cheio de dor. Rasgando-a por dentro, a agonia pura e destilada tentando se libertar.

Neji apenas a apertou ainda mais. E não demorou a outro vir, ainda mais alto e mais longo, ainda mais dolorido. Era como o grito de alguém que não suportava mais enterrar as dores e as lembranças em si.

Então os braços dele sustentaram todo o peso dela quando ela pareceu não se agüentar de pé. Sentindo o corpo dela começar a sacudir em espasmos e os soluços altos virem, acompanhados pela primeira vez de lágrimas, grossas, em grande volume.

- Shi... - Murmurava numa tentativa vã de tentar acalma-la. – Um dia passa, passa... E eu vou estar aqui sempre que precisar de mim.

A esse comentário ela ergueu a cabeça o olhando com os olhos em chama, não da forma que os das outras garotas que teve nos braços, porque aquilo era mais algo mais parecido com agonia e culpa do que qualquer tipo de prazer.

- Não passa. – A voz dela grossa pelas lagrimas, entrecortada pelos soluços.

Então ela se encolheu e ele sentou-se a levando consigo e ninando-a até que os soluços sumissem e sobrasse apenas lagrimam mudas e o cansaço chegasse.

Tenten já estava adormecida há alguns minutos quando ele ouviu a voz de Miko atrás de si, sussurrante, o sobressaltando:

- Poderia levar a minha menina até o carro? – Quando respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça e levantando junto com Tenten adormecida. – A única coisa que a cansa é chorar, tira todas as forças que e tem. E ela também não chora na frente dos outros. Apensar de eu a ouvir chorando todas as noites.

- Ela tem sonhado com a morte do pai.

- Imaginei. – A voz da mulher que caminhava ao seu lado era leve. – Ela não vai superar isso, não se o Hebi todo não for para a cadeia. E a policia fez um novo interrogatório, ressuscitando as lembranças.

- Elas nunca morreram. – Respondeu enquanto a colocava no banco que havia sido reclinado para ela, em um Mercedes preto.

Enquanto a colocava no carro os olhos dela pescaram e o focaram.

- Neji...

Ele a calou com um dedo.

- Durma. – Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de forma ousada colar os lábios na testa dela, por cima da franja para logo fecha-la dentro do carro.

Miko ainda continua lá, olhando-o.

- Obrigada por cuidar dela. Mesmo que você ainda a faça sofrer, o que importa agora.

- Sofrer? Do que você está falando?

- Só estou dizendo que você é um Hyuuga, e como tal, é totalmente cego. Mas continue por perto da minha menina Neji. – A mulher circulou o carro e ele o acompanhou. – Como Jason, ela não nasceu para esse mundo.

* * *

Bem pessoal, aí está, espero que gostem. Bem, eu sei que demorei e peço perdão... Mas... Bem, vida de estudante é atribulada...=/


	5. Chapter 5

_Naruto e nenhum de seus personagens não me pertencem. Assim como nenhuma das músicas presentes na fic._

* * *

Cap. V - **A dor faz parte da vida.**

_"Não há sensibilidade sem dor, nem prazer sem sensibilidade."  
(Baltasar Gracian)_

_"Não é vergonhoso ao homem sucumbir à dor, mas sim sucumbir ao prazer."  
(Blaise Pascal)_

* * *

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted **

Essa não é uma canção para corações partidos.

**You're gonna hear my voice **

Você vai ouvir minha voz

**When I shout it out loud.  
**

Quando eu gritar bem alto.

**(It's my live - Bon Jovi)**

* * *

Os cabelos ruivos balançaram e cobriram a vista do jovem, mas pelo barulho suave soube que Tênie estava finalmente voltando pra casa. Seria difícil de admitir pra ela que a estava esperando, mas uma semana de convivência havia demonstrado que tinha uma Irmã gêmea perdida pelo mundo, e pior, ela era não idêntica e por isso que só a tinha encontrado agora.

Talvez tudo isso fosse apenas um eufemismo para a estranha afinidade que tinha com uma garota – pois é, ter mulheres como amigas não fazia parte de seu cotidiano – e permitir que ela entrasse em sua vida em menos de uma semana e o conhecesse melhor que sua família. Não era pra menos, pois ele sabia que a garota do sorriso deslumbrante e olhar melancólico o entedia, e sabia que ela própria tinha seus segredos. E sobre tudo isso havia a insônia e os pesadelos que davam medo de fechar os olhos, e a doença maldita que carregavam, afinal eram chocólatras indômitos.

Então ele percebeu que tinha algo errado quando Miko demorou a sair do carro, depois quando saiu tentando arrastar Tenten e dentro do carro.

Complicado. Hoje seria noite de pesadelos, tanto pra ele quanto pra Tenie, então ele deixou seu copo de leite morno em algum local da garagem e foi pegar sua nova irmãzinha do carro. Ela protestou como ele sabia que faria, mas estava cansada demais para mover um só músculo.

O ruivo não deixou de perceber os olhos fundos quando estranhamente sua protegida passou os braços pelo em volta do pescoço para facilitar seu trabalho de levá-la até o quarto mais garota que já via visto em toda a sua vida.

- Eu estou tão cansada, Gaa... – Pois é também tinha recebido um apelido irritante. – Eu to tão ferrada, eu me deixei desmoronar na frente de que não devia. Ferrei com tudo.

- Isso são modos de uma garota falar, Teniezita? – Troçou. Quer dizer, estava tudo ferrado pra eles, porque eles eram o tipo de pessoa que merecia ser feliz e por esse motivo suas vidas seriam um inferno.

- Vai se ferrar seu ruivo de araque. – Ela murmurou com uma voz arrastada demais para parecer uma ofensa.

- Até mais tarde, minha mentirosa favorita. – Ele respondeu enquanto a colocava na cama de lençóis bordados cuidadosamente a mão. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que gostasse tanto de flores, e até em Amsterdã já havia morado.

* * *

_Ela estava ali, em seus braços como em todas às vezes deveriam ser, lá na clareira. E o desejo que ele estava sentindo era tão forte que quase doía, e as propostas que os olhos dela lhe faziam era irresistível. Por isso somente ignorou o gemido leve de surpresa que ela deu quando simplesmente a atacou._

_As mãos foram para nuca a impedindo de se afastar, e a boca na base do pescoço se arrastava lentamente para o queixo, antegozando o momento em que poderia saciar sua curiosidade, afinal qual seria o sabor daqueles lábios que ela vivia mordendo e com o qual vivia distribuindo sorrisos que deveriam ser apenas seus?_

_Mas ele iria com calma, não teria presa alguma, ela era sua e sempre soube disso, porque ele era dela desde o principio. Então ele chegou, primeiro massageando os lábios dela com os seus, levemente, sem pressa alguma, primeiro se dedicou ao lábio superior, com movimentos repetitivos, de um canto a outro, para então quando sua paciência estava prestes a acabar morder e sugar o lábio inferior para dentro de sua própria boca, sentindo-se deliciado com o barulho de sucção e um sabor muito leve que ele não conseguia definir lhe atingir._

_Mas tudo foi demais pra ele quando sentiu as mãos pequenas dela se enfiar nos meios de seu cabelo arranhando a nuca. Ele a invadiu quase com violência, a língua encobrindo a dela para logo depois se enrolar em tono da dela e tirar todo aquele sabor concentrado e sem definição dela e tomar para si, para se satisfazer e matar todo aquele fogo que estava o consumindo._

_Tenten gemeu dentro da boca dele, despertando um grunhido dentro do peito dele que passou pelo corpo dela, fazendo com que tremessem. Então antes que percebesse Neji fazia movimentos mecânicos com sua língua, entrando e saindo de dentro da boca dela, empurrando a língua dela, puxando-a. E suas mãos impacientes descendo da nuca, fazendo uma massagem pelas costas dela, até chegar à cintura dela e ergue – lá aumentando o fogo que sentia quando ela gritou de surpresa dentro de sua boca, enrolando as pernas automaticamente na cintura dele. _

_Então ele a prensou lá na base da conífera, aquela primeira árvore, o grunhido que soltou e escapou de sua garganta em um tom rouco, junto com o a respiração ruidosa dela demonstrando o quanto tinham crescido desde aquela época. Porque um garoto de doze anos não sentiria aquela necessidade absurda de estar dentro do corpo dela, como se nada mais lhe _desse paz.

_- Neji. – A forma como a última sílaba de seu nome saiu arrastada e gemida de dentro da boca dela enquanto ele infiltrava a mão por dentro da blusa que ela usava fez com que seus quadris se movessem automaticamente, criando uma fricção que nublava a mente de ambos._

_- Sim, sim, eu estou aqui. – O tom da voz dele tão fraco, como se ele reunisse toda a força que tinha apenas para fazer aquela frase mal articulada sair. – Eu sou seu, só seu, como deve ser._

_- Não tão meu quanto eu sou sua. – De repente havia uma seriedade impossível na voz dela que tirou toda a atenção do trabalho que sua mão fazia para chegar até os seios dela. E apesar disso ele não conseguiu fazer com que seu quadril parasse e nem queria._

_Os olhos opacos dele ainda pareciam com nuvens de uma tempestade violenta prestes a cair, e os olhos dela ainda eram a única coisa que levava cor para a vida dele, tirando todo o cinza e transformando em energia tudo a sua volta._

_- Não, Tenten – como sempre o nome dela saia como um gemido, o humilhando e mostrando sua fraqueza, a fraqueza que ela criava e que só existia com ela. – Eu só existo, porque você existe também. Não se esqueça disso, jamais. – ele rugiu agressivamente enquanto ela o beijava, e o movimento do quadril de ambos, mesmo com todas aquelas roupas o estava quase levando a loucura e ao ponto máximo daquilo tudo._

Neji acordou se empurrando contra a cama, uma parte distante de sua mente agradecendo pelo isolamento acústico e outra se xingando mentalmente por ter acordado antes do fim e estar sonhando coisas do tipo com sua melhor amiga, a melhor amiga que o deixava obcecado, mas que provavelmente nem havia beijado um garoto ainda, quando mais tido uma preliminar... ou toda aquela ação que sua mente havia fabricado.

Ele já havia sonhado com ela outras vezes, a beijado, e a beijado por horas, mas nuca tinha chegado aquele estagio.

Então ele praguejou quando percebeu que se empurrar contra o coxão já não estava mais funcionando, então se virou e passou a mão sobre a protuberância que se mostrava dolorosa dentro da calça leve de pijama que usava e fechou os olhos lembrando-se da fricção e da voz dela dizendo que pertencia a ele e esfregou sua mão rudemente sobre a ereção.

- Só porque você existe. - Repetiu na realidade infernal que estava se transformando sua vida. – Só estou aqui por você. – A voz alta, novamente sua mente registrando o fato do isolamento de seu quarto.

Soltou alguns palavrões, aumentando a agressividade dos movimentos de sua mão, por sobre o pijama, sabendo que se simplesmente a arrancasse aquela tortura ia acabar logo, mas tinha que ser como no sonho, para que acontecesse realmente.

Então veio, e o nome dela escapou de seus lábios sem som algum, enquanto a força das convulsões orgasmo o fazia quase desfalecer. Todas às vezes, desde a primeira era o nome dela que lhe vinha mente, como se fosse ela a única responsável pelo prazer que sentia e por sua existência. E realmente era.

* * *

_A primeira coisa que ela distinguiu foi o cheiro. Ela estava acostumada com o cheiro. Ele a perturbava noite após noite, a aterrorizando. Sendo bem pior do que enfrentar a escola todos os dias ou ter aquelas malditas cólicas. Foi por causa do cheiro que ela soube estar sonhando._

_O odor molhado e sujo. Pesado. Se entranhando em sua mente. Em seu corpo. Ela estava vendada, como sempre. E havia som de passos enquanto era brutalmente empurrada pelos seus seqüestradores. Ela tinha vontade de agir como uma menina mal criada e chutá-los por seus péssimos modos. Mas já estava bastante encrencada, e o cano frio da semi-automática volta e meia encostava-se a sua nuca, como num carinho indesejado e infinitamente presente._

_Um, dois, três, quatro... _

_Ela só tinha que contar até cem para ouvir a voz do pai. Só até cem. _

_Trinta e dois, trinta e três, trinta e quatro, trinta e cinco, trinta e seis... _

_E ele estaria preocupado com suas roupas sujas e enxergaria mesmo na leve penumbra as marcas roxas nos seus braços, porque ele era o pai perfeito, e sempre via e reparava e sentia e sabia de tudo._

_Setenta e sete, setenta e oito, setenta e nove, oitenta, oitenta e um, oitenta e dois..._

_E depois de algumas perguntas ela correria cegamente guiada pelos ouvidos para a voz mais linda, a voz que mais amava no mundo, assim como a voz de sua mãe. E sentiria aquele ultimo abraço quente e que doeria por dentro ao perceber o quanto sentira falta daquilo e ia molhar a venda com as lágrimas. Porque no momento o amor que sentia não caberia no seu peito de menina._

_Noventa, noventa e um, noventa e dois, noventa e três, noventa e quatro, noventa e cinco, noventa e seis, noventa e sete, noventa e oito, noventa e nove..._

_E mesmo com a ordem, ela arrancaria aquilo que a impedia de ver. Porque maior que o instinto de obedecer ao pai era a vontade de olhar para os olhos dele e dizer que o amava, como fazia todas as noites antes de dormir, pouco antes de abraçar a mãe e dizer que ela era o raio de sol que a acordaria na manhã seguinte. Porque ela vivia em uma família de comercial de margarina feliz, apesar de todas as crianças a detestarem. Sua família era linda e ela amava os pais e era feliz. Não tinha medo de dizer que os amava. Não porque não conhecia o significado dessas palavras. Ao contrario disso, era por saber a dimensão dessa palavra que falava._

_Cem._

_Era ali que começava o grande teatro. Porque o que parecia ser o fim das semanas de pesadelo daria inicio ao maior de todos eles._

_- Tenten, meu anjo, como você está? Eles machucaram você? Os seus braços. – Aquela voz. Ela sabia que as lágrimas já queimavam os olhos. Era como observar o oceano. Tinha uma calma inexplicável e uma imensidão estranha, que lhe trazia aconchego, como o barulho da tempestade que podia assustar ou ser perfeito para embalar uma noite de sonhos. – O que vocês fizeram com ela? Prometeram que eu iria tê-la de volta sem um único arranhão._

_- A pequena e nojenta inominável está viva, não está? – E os olhos dela estavam realmente queimando. Doendo._

_- Vem pra mim Ten. Vem. – Aquela não era a voz de seu pai. Era uma voz plana e rouca destorcida com preocupação. Ele a havia chamado assim uma ou duas vezes, de forma descuidada, como se a chamasse assim todo o tempo, fazendo um calor bom se espalhar pelo corpo. Mas no momento seu corpo tremeu como uma folha ao vento, ou como se estivesse sem roupa alguma no meio das geleiras andinas. – Você está segura comigo, eu estou aqui agora. Vem Ten., pode vir._

_E ela correu para os braços quentes, sentindo falta daquele contato raro, mas o estapeando. Odiando por ele estar se metendo naquilo. Ela não soube quando arrancou a venda e com a visão desfocada viu que aqueles cabelos e aquele rosto não eram o do pai._

_- Vai embora, eles vão me tirar você também. Suma, droga, suma, suma. – Socando com raiva e ouvindo o divertimento ridículo e a risada ofídica e sádica. – Não podem pegar você também Neji..._

_E o som alcançou seus ouvidos. À bala. Vindo. Demorando séculos. Talvez ela devesse contar até cem ou se jogar na frente. Mas ela se sentia dura. Só sentia sua garganta se rasgando, como um ferro de passar entrando goela adentro._

E foi assim que ela acordou. Com a garganta queimando. E Gaara, o tonto, lhe sacudindo e provavelmente com a sobrancelha imaginaria se erguendo.

- Se sua mãe não tomasse aquele tarja preta, te juro que ela teria chamado a policia pensando que alguém tava tentando molestar sua princesinha.

- Vá se danar seu desgraçado. – Ela queria xingar, muito. Sabia que com seu novo irmão postiço não teria problema algum. Mas sua voz simplesmente não saia.

- Que coisa feia, querida. Se esse tal Neji te ouvisse agora ficaria lisonjeado.

- Ele não deveria estar lá.

E o silencio estranho caiu entre eles. Porque de alguma forma ela e Gaara se compreendiam de forma muito além de absurda.

Seu ruivinho favorito e também o único que conhecia tinha visto a mãe se suicidar. E ele também via aquela cena doentia. E por isso ele havia desenvolvido aquela insônia maldita. Só conseguia dormir quando não se agüentava mais de pé.

- Eu fiz chocolate quente. Só estava te esperando. – Lá estava aquela voz dura que ele reservava aos demais mortais. – Vamos lá. Tá tremendo de frio.

Então ela tentou se mover e não conseguiu. E olhou desolada para Gaara que revirou os olhos.

- Não transforme essa história de eu te levantar no colo rotina Tenie, seu demônio particular. – E como se fosse nada ele a tirou da cama embrulhada no edredom.

- Você sente falta de lutar Gaara? – Tenten percebeu que tinha algo errado com sua garganta.

- Eu treino todos os dias. – Talvez ela fosse imã para caras de voz inflexíveis e rostos duros e talhados em mármore e com total falta de expressão. Gaara sem duvidas era um desses caras. Ela tinha Sasuke e Neji. Agora também tinha Gaa-kun, o tonto, para lhe atormentar. – Sabe como é que é. Meus músculos não podem atrofiar.

- Você não tem músculos. – Era verdade. Ele era esguio, incrivelmente ágil, tinha reflexos incríveis e definitivamente a graça de movimentos de um bailarino do lago dos cisnes e não de um boxeador.

- Eu tenho músculos, esperta. Só não sou o cara de músculos saltados que parecem feitos em laboratório. Não sou peso pesado sua burrinha.

- Você é incrivelmente bonito e exótico. – Ela murmurou. – Mas um cara que não tem sobrancelhas e tem uma tatuagem na testa não faz meu estilo.

- É uma droga não é mesmo? - Ele a colocou na poltrona reclinável. – Você não faz o meu também. E eu sinto que se fizesse, as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis. Pra nós dois.

Enquanto ele lhe passava a xícara ela percebeu pela luz da lareira que tinha uma ruga de preocupação no meio das sobrancelhas imaginarias.

- Como ela é?

- Loira, magra...- Ele parou percebendo que não era aquilo que queria dizer. – Ela exibe uma confiança que não tem. É incrivelmente frágil. Volúvel demais. Mas é impossível não se encantar. Ela parece uma ninfa vinda direto dos meus livros preferidos. Com todas as suas fragilidades. No entanto...

- Carrega todos os defeitos de uma patricinha líder de torcida. – Tenten terminou pra ele. O que era verdade, a ridícula garota em questão estava a caminho de ser capitã das teens líder.

- Eu odeio quando faz isso de completar minhas frases. E mais ainda quando as completa de forma que eu não queria colocar.

- Você deveria ter ficado em casa.

- Eu adorei a sua casa, mas to trancado aqui a uma semana. Eu não nasci para ficar trancado em lugar nenhum. – Gaara saboreou o chocolate fervendo na boca. – Quem é a ninfa? – Nesse momento ela viu que todos os garotos eram idiotas.

- Foi exatamente o que Neji pensou na primeira vez que a viu. Ele me disse. A diferença era que a mãe dele pintava ninfas e para ele qualquer garota que seja medianamente bonita e tenha lábios serve. – Foi à vez de ela degustar do melhor chocolate quente que já havia provado. – Não sei não. Mas tenho a impressão que você não é do tipo de gosta de pegar. Você prefere seduzir, jogar, degustar. Você se faz de frio, mas é incrivelmente passional. Você gosta de grandes paixões. Mais ainda. Gosta do processo de se apaixonar. E por isso tá ferrado.

- E?

- E que a sua pequena ninfa vai pisar em você. Porque ela quer ter todos, para alimentar seu ego. Sei que ela é mais que demonstra. Mas é o que você faz para a sociedade que te define nela, Gaa-kun, o tonto. Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Ela vai acabar com você. Porque você é exatamente o tipo que se apaixona a primeira vista. – Quando terminou sua voz estava quase sumindo.

- Vejamos tudo pelo lado positivo Tenie. – Ele devolveu. Ela notou a nota do sadismo que ele aplicava quando se defendia. Ele era incrivelmente bom nisso, se defender.

- Qual é?

- Pelo menos ela não é minha melhor amiga. Eu ainda não estou no estágio de sonhar com a morte dele. E não estou na fase um: Masoquismo. Ela é eterna. – Pois é. Ele era bom. E ela também.

- Ruivinho bobo. Tem razão. Ainda bem que eu sou a sua melhor amiga e não ela. Porque aí você tem alguém para chorar as pitangas.

- Touché.

- Não Gaa... O golpe de misericórdia tá chegando. Aguarde-me.

- Você me odeia?

- Não, pequeno trouxa. Amo você. – Ela deu um sorrisinho insolente para disfarçar a verdade crua daquelas palavras.

- Ainda bem que não me odeia. Sinto pena de quem é o seu alvo. Tomara que não seja meu amado saco de areia. – Claro que ele havia percebido a verdade da afirmação de Tenten.

Por um momento a expressão dela ficou taciturna e dura.

- Também tenho pena de quem eu odeio Gaara. – E logo depois ela sorriu. Um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos. – Isso é uma droga. – Lembrou do som da bala zunindo, rezando para que no próximo pesadelo ela não alcançasse o alvo.

E assim a noite passou. Eles trocando ofensas e xingando.

E a febre dela aumentando.

Grau, após grau.

* * *

Havia chovido. Gaara tinha apagado na poltrona mais próxima da lareira. Fazia três dias que ele não pregava o olho. Então ele precisava dormir e sonhar com a beldade loira e maligna que era Ino. Quando pensava nela costumava se lembrar curiosamente de Afrodite e seus jogos para ter os deuses aos seus pés.

Tenten sabia que Gaara não seria manipulado por ela. Mas ele se apaixonaria pela imagem, e depois pela fragilidade. Porque ele gostava da fragilidade. Ele se apegara a ela tão rápido porque havia visto todas as suas fraquezas e sabia provavelmente desabaria na frente de alguém. Ele se apegava a imagem da mãe porque ela era frágil como o cristal e como todo cristal na mão de desastrados a mãe dele tinha trincado e pouco tempo depois quebrado.

Com muito custo Tenten se aprontou para a escola. Estranhamente seu corpo doía como se ela tivesse treinado toda a noite sem nenhum aquecimento e apanhado de Neji, como geralmente acontecia, já que ela se recusava a atacá-lo.

Quando desceu encontrou seu maninho – pensou ironicamente – com um moletom de capuz, o capuz cobrindo todo o rosto de traços chineses apesar do sangue americano que corria nas veias dele.

- Meu amigo emo, vai entrar assim na escola? – Tenten observou a calça folgada e leve e o coturno que caia muito vem nele, mas todo aquele preto era depressivo.

- Claro. Eu estou e vou permanecer de luto.

- Tanto negativismo há essa hora? Pergunto-me como vai terminar o dia.

- Como todos os outros dias.

E essa foi a deixa. Ele estava muito mal humorado e ela estava muito cansada. Então caminharam em silêncio. Tenten imaginando como seria quando a imã mais velha dele chegasse com a mudança, ele não iria nem querer olhar para ela.

E ele tem toda a razão. Pelo menos foi o que a mente embaralhada dela fabricou.

Estavam a uma quadra da escola quando ele disparou:

- Você está vermelha, seu senso de direção está horrível. E o pior, você está muda. O que há de errado, Tenie?

Ela não respondeu. Ele também não insistiu. Porque Gaara não adulava ninguém.

Para Tenten entrar na escola foi como em todos os outros dias. Ninguém olhou para ela. Mas os olhares curiosos todos foram direcionados a Gaara dois passos atrás dela. Então ele apertou o passo e ficou lado a lado com ela. Tente havia informado a ele seu status naquele mundo preconceituoso. Preconceito que Gaara também sofreria, por não mudar sua maneira de ser para simplesmente agradar os outros.

- O preto impressionou a todos eles. – A voz dela estava desaparecendo e estava doendo falar.

- Impressiona a grande maioria dos mortais, burrinha.

Então Gaara parou. Duro demais para ser uma parada casual e olhar a estrutura da escola. Alguma coisa repulsiva o tinha impressionado. Então ela voltou e perguntou o que tinha de errado.

Recebeu de volta apenas uma leve inclinação com a cabeça, e apesar da visão turva pelos olhos lacrimejantes ela viu o maxilar travado, os lábios comprimidos, as narinas infladas e os olhos afiados. Aquela expressão era de desagrado.

Então ela olhou na direção e sentiu o estomago vazio se contrair e um sabor amargo se concentrar na boca juntamente com a queimação desagradável no esôfago.

Os braços pareciam ter virado gelatina porque os livros caíram.

Não tinha duvidas de quem estavam ali, fazendo o espetáculo com o publico recorde que poderiam conseguir ali no pátio. Os braços dele prendiam firmemente a cintura dela, fazendo com que o corpo deles compartilhasse calor, mas aquela imagem olhe dava frio e nojo.

- Não com ela. – A boca pequena formou as palavras sem som.

- Você dizer onde é a sala? – A voz profunda e mais gélida do que o comum de Gaara não a despertou. – Tenten, a sala.

- Me segura. – Por um momento de desvario ele pensou que ela fosse atacar os dois. – Eu vou cair, Gaa. Me segura.

Então os joelhos dela falharam. E Gaara foi rápido o suficiente para pega-la excluindo todo o resto da mente. Tinha ondas de calor vindas dela e o rosto estava avermelhado e os lábios tremiam.

Será que não tem um infeliz que ajude nessa droga? Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar antes de outras mãos tirarem Tenie dos seus braços.

Gaara não se esqueceria daquele momento. Porque por muitos anos ele teria uma raiva calada e dissimulada daqueles olhos que pareciam geleiras, tanto na cor quanto na expressão.

- Eu vou agasalhá-la Neji-san. – Pela reação da sua irmãzinha caçula ele sabia quem era o idiota ali.

Os próximos movimentos duram poucos segundos.

Gaara percebeu os olhos de Tenten se abrirem levemente e encontrar com os frios do cabeludo a sua frente e os lábios dela se contorcerem em algo que deveria ser um sorriso, do tipo que não alcançava os olhos e eles terem algum tipo de conversa.

- Desculpa. – Ele tinha uma voz bonita, mas ela apenas se encolheu e Gaara a cobriu da melhor maneira que podia com o moletom sagrado, o preferido.

Então ele tentou pega-la de volta e o infeliz não permitiu. E eles tiveram o primeiro embate de milhares subseqüentes. Os olhos e as expressões carrancudas não decidiriam nada, foi Tenten que se afastou do cara de olhos claros tentando ir para o chão.

Mais tarde quando estavam no hospital e recebessem o diagnostico de pneumonia os ânimos de todos eles estariam mais calmos.

Mas foi Gaara quem passou a noite no hospital. E quando Tenten acordou de madrugada implorando por água ele disse a primeira coisa sobre a mãe para ela.

- Mamãe tinha a mania de dizer que com o tempo você aprende que amar não é o acelerar do coração, mas o sorrir sem hesitar. – Gaara engoliu em seco quando os olhos culpados e constrangidos dela alcançaram os dele. – Como você tentou sorrir lá naquele pátio.

Nenhum dos dois era de muito contato físico. Mas do dia anterior até ali eles já haviam se tocado demais, e ele não se surpreendeu com a pele ainda febril da mão dela na sua.

- A primeira vista... – Não era uma pergunta.

- Eu tinha doze anos, e não acreditava nessas coisas. Mas ele parecia tão... – Ela respondeu mesmo assim, e mudou o rumo do discurso. – Somos dois otários.

- Que coisa feia Tenie. Somos dois iludidos. Fica muito mais lírico assim. – O efeito do sedativo estava levando-a ele complementou: - Definitivamente seria mais fácil se nós fizéssemos o estilo um do outro.

- Gaara, você acaba de chegar ao estágio um. Masoquismo. Seja mal vindo. – E ela dormiu, ele a invejou por não conseguir pregar o olho. Mas lá estava o golpe de misericórdia. Pena que agiu em ambos.

Alias, havia quatro anos que ele não dormia em um hospital. Havia quatro anos que ele tinha insônia e ao fechar levemente os olhos ele lembrou da voz da mãe antes de pular.

- _Não me siga meu anjo. Acredite que minha vida valeu à pena porque eu amei seu pai. Não perca a capacidade de amar e tudo vai valer à pena. O valor da minha vida acabou no momento que o amor que seu pai sentia por mim morreu._ – Meses mais tarde ele descobriria que o pai era devotado a mãe, e que a indiferença é que a tinha matado. E tudo isso o fazia perder o sono. Porque a vida parecia ter pouco sentido e nenhum valor, tirando pessoas como Tenten e Ino que apareciam para quebrar a rotina. Pena que as amava de formas diferentes e o amor fraternal era dirigido à pessoa errada.

* * *

_Quase um ano depois..._

Em quatro dias Tenten faria dezesseis. Ele ainda não sabia o que dar a ela. Às vezes ele nem sabia ao certo se ainda eram amigos.

Por um momento se sentiu arrependido ao vê-la sentada em uma mesa que ficava no lado oposto do refeitório, do lado oposto de onde ele costumava se sentar. Sentia falta da tagarelice e da falta de sentido que tinham em suas conversas. Tinha mais falta ainda de ouvir-la chamando seu nome com um afeto que não dirigia a mais ninguém.

A verdade é que eles ainda se viam uma vez ou outra na antiga clareira, mas algo havia mudado entre eles, e o clima não era agradável, era tenso, como se algo fosse explodir. E ele sabia que o algo era ele. Porque tudo parecia tão insuportável que em alguns momentos ele virava as costas e se retirava sem dizer nada.

Neji sentiu o coração abruptamente dobrar o ritmo dos batimentos quando o Sabaku entrou e sentou-se do lado dela e ela de forma descontraída abaixou o capuz do moletom que ele sempre usava e bagunçou os cabelos dele. Sentiu-se traído com a forma que Sasuke o cumprimentou e o sorriso idiota e amigável que sua priminha dirigiu ao ladrão da sua razão de viver. Mas depois ela se levantou e saiu do refeitório. Porque independente da corja unida de amigos que ela tinha, Tenten passava grande parte do tempo sozinha.

E como não fazia há muito tempo ele se levantou da mesa onde os populares sentavam e foi atrás dela.

Apesar de toda aquela distancia ele ainda conseguia pegar no ar quando algo estava errado, e definitivamente tinha algo errado com Tenten, porque ela parecia murchar dia após dia.

Ela estava sentada no canto mais frio da biblioteca, com os olhos perdidos em alguma coisa, os cabelos estavam firmemente presos nos coques de sempre que dobravam de volume indicando que os cabelos chocolates estavam bem grandes. E com a naturalidade que parecia não existir mais entre eles Neji se sentou na frente dela e com uma ansiedade bem dissimulada absorveu cada detalhe do rosto dela.

- Porque você veio? – Dia após dia ele vinha notando como a voz dela mudava, ficando menos estridente e mais suave, o traço do rosto ia ficando menos arredondado os olhos mais espertos e desconfiados e o tom da voz mais sarcástico.

- Somos amigos, não somos? – Toda aquela insegurança o fazia lembrar a insegurança dela anos atrás, repetindo a mesma pergunta, de uma forma estranha.

- Sempre seremos. – Havia decepção na voz dela? Ou ele andava lendo aqueles livros idiotas para Hanabi ao ponto de estar criando imagens inexististes?

Como se fosse em câmera lenta com seus olhos que ele qualificava como odiosamente pálidos ele anotou a forma como ela inspirou profundamente e a forma como a camiseta que ela usava se ondulou. Porque a convivência com o amiginho emo dela a estava transformando aos poucos. Pois ela só usava camisetas em tons escuros, mas internamente ele agradeceu pela gola em U da camiseta de algum tecido muito parecido com seda.

- Somos amigos que fizeram escolhas diferentes. Ainda somos amigos por teimosia. Porque o que você escolheu não faz parte da minha realidade. Somos de realidades diferentes agora, não temos muito sobre o que falar. – Mas sua Ten ainda falava demais, e não podia impedir seus lábios de se curvarem nem que fosse minimamente ao constatar.

- Isso importa?

Tenten ficou calada por muito tempo, mas quando ela falou não se arrependeu de não ter levantado e sumido como costumava fazer.

- Não, Neji. O que importa é que somos amigos porque queremos, e teremos isso enquanto quisermos. – Então ela sorriu com os olhos e depois os lábios dela se curvaram mostrando os dentes bem alinhados no sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto. Porque quando tinha apenas doze anos ele constatou que o sorriso dela era bonito, e isso não tinha mudado e ele sabia que jamais mudaria.

Então ela levantou e ele se levantou indo atrás dela. Impedindo-a de sair daquele cubículo frio da biblioteca. E como não fazia há anos a colocou a sua frente e olhou atentamente pra ela, viu que a franja estava longa demais e brilhante demais mostrando que ela se preocupava mais com o cabelo que antes, viu que abaixo dos olhos a cor era mais escura do que o resto da pele mesmo que ela tivesse tentado amenizar o contraste com qualquer maquiagem dizendo que ela não estava dormindo e ficou feliz demais – sem motivo algum aparentemente – quando ela soprou a franja dos olhos mostrando que ela não sabia o que fazer.

Então apareceu aquela outra tensão que volta e meia acontecia quando estavam juntos, porque ele tinha um vontade louca de beijá-la e não podia, ou melhor, não devia, porque a amizade dela era muito melhor que nada e ele não podia simplesmente colocar tudo a perder.

Então com os dedos habilidosos ele afastou a franja longa dos olhos dela e encostou os lábios na testa dela. E comemorou internamente no momento que a postura tensa dela desmoronou e ela amoleceu se segurando nele no que era substancialmente um abraço.

- Senti sua falta seu infeliz. – Ele riu, isso ai, ele riu levemente imaginando o bico infantil que tinha nos lábios dela.

- Não como eu senti a sua. Olha só o que a companhia daquele ruivo está fazendo com o seu vocabulário.

- Não fale do Gaa-kun, o tonto. – Lá estava à tagarelice de sempre. – Ele é gente boa. Um rapaz legal, um masoquista assim como eu. Meu vocabulário é o mesmo de sempre.

- Gaa-kun, o tonto? – Tudo bem, ele não queria que tivesse toda aquela hostilidade em sua voz.

Então naturalmente como ela sempre conseguia se afastou e sentou na mesa e ele encostou-se na porta, gostando da bandeira branca que havia sido hasteada.

- Pois é, ele tem essa mania irritante de colocar apelidos nos outros. Ele me chama de Tenie, a burrinha. – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. – E eu definitivamente não sou burra. Mas sem duvidas o seu apelido é o mais longo e ofensivo de todos.

- O meu? Então eu também tenho um apelido?

- Sim, sim... – Ela afirmou com a cabeça, dando um sinal claro de animação. – Você é o Cara cabeludo e retardado de olhos de geleira. Ele não gosta muito de você. Mas definitivamente seus olhos não são geleiras.

- Eu também não gosto dele.

Então os olhos dela se aquietaram assim como todo o corpo dela.

- Gaara tem bons motivos para te odiar Neji. E você não pode me dar um.

- Ele me roubou você. – Ele tinha planejado dizer isso algum dia, mas não como se fosse uma cena de ciúmes.

- Ele não me roubou de você. Você se afastou de mim, eu me afastei de você, por atitudes suas e minhas. Em nenhum momento ele esteve envolvido nisso. Ele apareceu no momento em que eu precisava de um amigo e a distancia entre nossos mundos cresciam, e eu ganhei um irmão. Mas você sempre será o meu melhor amigo, e isso nunca mudou.

- Porque ele me odeia?

- Porque ele amou aquela loira belzebu desde o instante que a viu. E ele acredita que você a faz sofrer. Mas eu acho que é muito mais uma questão masculina de posse. – Aquilo pareceria com um comentário frívolo se o ar de mulher de negócios não tivesse voltado.

- Nós não temos nada.

- Exceto ficadas casuais no meio do pátio, só para exibição publica.

- Nós poderíamos mudar de assunto? – Ele simplesmente não conseguia se sentir a vontade falando naquele assunto com ela.

- E que outro assunto nós teríamos pra discutir?

- A primeira valsa vai ser minha. – E Neji novamente não pode impedir o sorriso de canto de lábios ao ver os ombros dela caírem e o rosto tomar uma expressão trágica.

- Não, eu vou cometer suicídio antes disso.

- A claro. Masoquistas.

Por um breve momento ela o olhou com olhos perdidos e saudosos, inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado.

- Sim, masoquistas. Porque o estágio um é eterno. – Ele não entendeu. Mas também não fazia questão. O clima estava relaxado demais para ele simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto.

Então daquela forma como sempre deveria ser eles conversaram durantes as aulas enquanto o ruivo assistia tudo parecendo satisfeito, indicando que o que ela tinha falado era verdade, mas o ciúme é cego e tem mania de perseguição, só não era tão cego quanto ele.

* * *

Nota da Autora: Então, esse cap tá pronto a meses mais eu estou sem computador com net no momento, então espero que me perdõem... A sim. Bem, no próximo capitulo a história começa a esquentar..^^


End file.
